Scorpions on the Road
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Quand Dean se retrouve à parcourir des routes à moitié désertes en chantant Scorpions, que des metalleux foutent le binz avec des chiffres et des paroles glauques, y aura toujours une chanson pour l'ambiance. Quand Sam s'amourache d'un ange aussi. Mais est-ce que les Archanges savent chanter ? [Contient un bon nombre de ships. Et des Archanges. ]
1. I Can't Explain

Heeeey gentil petit fandom, gentil. Ok, bref, bonjour. J'ai toujours peur de vous, parce que vous êtes cools, et comme j'ai pu l'annoncer plus tôt j'avais un projet de Destruction des OTPS à mener par ici (ce but est un but de connard, je sais). C'est pourquoi, une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'attaque à une fanfic basée sur les chansons de Scorpions. Chaque chapitre s'attaquera à un OTP, tout en ayant un plot digne d'un auteur bourré à trois heures du matin qui regarde les redifs des Feux de l'Amour.  
Bref. Dans l'ordre, vous aurez donc au : **Destiel,** **Sabriel**, **Cassifer**(pour celui-là, reportez vous à mon profil pour connaître mes raisons). Chacun sur une chanson différente, chaque chanson se retrouvant sur un album de Scorpions.  
Parce que je suis Verseau et que mon ennemi naturel est le Scorpion (Homestuck joke, le pire c'est qu'c'est vrai.)  
Oh et vous risquez de trouver des quatorze un peu partout. Parce que c'est moi.  
Bref, après trois plombes de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, déposez vos âmes sur la gauche elles vous seront rendues quand j'y penserai, et les reviews iront tout droit dans ma boîte à "je vous aime pour l'éternité".  
Oh et je ne sais pas quand placer ça. Je dirais... Saison 5, sans doute. Peut-être.  
Bref.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sept heures du mat, le réveil sonne. Chanson en boucle qui déconne. La radio se met en route, bug sur le refrain, t'es bien. Une journée de merde qui commence, à n'en pas douter. Dehors déjà il fait gris, comme de la buée sur un miroir de salle de bain.  
_I can't Explain… I can't explain …._  
« Eh bah t'expliques pas et ferme la. »

Dean Winchester, présentement une trentaine d'années, manque d'encastrer son réveil dans la table de nuit. Oui, c'est toi. Mais avec ton ego plus ou moins surdimensionné, te nommer à la troisième c'est un aussi bon choix. Tu réfléchis. Il est à peine sept heures, il faudra t'expliquer un jour le but de se réveiller aux aurores quand il n'y a rien à attendre, rien à traquer. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors. Ton frère est loin – et dire que tu pensais jamais pouvoir dire ça –, une affaire de metalleux satanistes qui foutent la merde avec des démons dans leurs concerts – dommage, t'aimais bien leur musique – et, malgré tout, tu es présentement réveillé à écouter Scorpions _bugger _sur une célèbre reprise des Who.  
Quelle vie de merde, tu peux pas y échapper.

_I can't Explain, I can't Explain…._

Les paroles continuent de tourner dans ta tête, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. La route est longue, longue alors que tu roules et avales l'asphalte et la poussière. Tu roules au hasard, laisses derrière ta vie et ton histoire, juste pour voir le compteur tourner, entendre le moteur ronfler et les guitares jouer à la radio. Toujours Scorpions, le best-of Platinum qui tourne dans la fente cd. Tu te prends au jeu, tu chantonnes légèrement :

_Here I am, will you send me an angel…  
__Here I am, in the land of the morning star…  
_Et c'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose que t'ai jamais chanté.

« Dean. »  
Parce que ça te fait quasiment envoyer ta voiture dans le décor.  
_I said I can't explain, I'm feelin' good enough Baby…_

"Putain, Castiel."  
Des joyeusetés, une fois la voiture de retour sur la route, qui roule droit, tes mains sur le volant (pardon, tes genoux qui conduisent pour un court instant.) et tes yeux plaqués au rétro central.  
« Un problème ?  
- T'as failli nous faire finir dans les arbres, Cass. On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Bah en voiture c'est pareil. »  
Ses deux yeux – bordel, tu te demandes comment ils peuvent être aussi bleus – se chargent un instant d'incompréhension.  
« Tu es entrain de me dire que je dois t'avertir de ma présence en frappant contre la portière pendant que tu roules ?  
- …. Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est…. »

T'évites un cadavre de chat sur le bitume désert – va pas salir les roues – et tu soupires. Expliquer ce que t'entendais par là c'est comme tenter de raisonner les fans hystériques de certaines starlettes. Impossible.  
« Laisse tomber, ok ? …. C'est aussi une expression.  
- Merci, je savais. »

Il a l'air vexé, Castiel. Il a l'air vexé, et tu peux pas supporter ça. Alors tu changes de chanson, tu cherches quelque chose plus sympathique pour lui, pour pouvoir…. Même si tu sais pertinemment que ce sera dur avec lui, engager une sorte de conversation.  
On a déjà parlé du fossé des générations ?

« Bref. T'as une raison de te ramener ici, à dix heures du mat ?  
- Je t'ai entendu parler. Enfin, psalmodier de t'envoyer un ange car tu arpentais la terre de l'étoile du matin. »  
'Ne jamais chanter Scorpions quand Castiel écoute' devient un petit post-it collé entre 'dire à Sammy qu'il ne doit jamais se couper les cheveux ou porter des costards blancs' et le nombre de nuits que t'as eu avec une certaine nana dont t'as plus le nom.  
« Non, Castiel. Ca, c'est une chanson. Tu vois ? »  
Et au fond de toi, alors que tu souris un peu, tu penses quand même au foin qu'il aurait fait sur Black Sabbath.  
Ou la crise cardiaque.

_I'm dizzy in my head And I'm feelin' blue…._

Toujours cette chanson revient. Castiel n'a pas l'air de piger pourquoi tu sers tes doigts, fortement, autour du cuir du volant. Toujours, tu l'écoutes. Passer la journée sur la route. Bercé par la radio qui chante. Ses yeux à lui aussi, ils sont bleus, et tu te sens un peu mélancolique quand tu en croises l'éclat dans ton rétro. Il a l'air d'aimer, étrangement. D'aimer la musique qui vous entoure, et même si il semble assez secoué –foutu nids-de-poule dans la chaussée-.  
« Tes choix de chansons….  
- Sont les meilleurs au monde merci Castiel, je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi sur ce point.  
- …. Sont-ils toujours basés sur l'amour ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, merci à l'ange à tes cotés, tu manques d'envoyer la caisse valdinguer entre les arbres.  
« Bien sûr que non ! Rien que la dernière, c'est tout. »  
Oh, t'as l'air vexé, Dean. Pourquoi ?  
Pour lui ?

Un sourire dans le vague plus tard, la chanson bugue encore.  
_I know what it means but  
I can't Explain-I can't Explain….  
__"_Alors ta gueule."

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te saouler, encore plus que tes cauchemars, quand le silence vient à se faire lourd et que le son tourne en rond. Il _can't explain _depuis dix minutes, alors t'essayes de zapper. Mais non, rien à faire. Tu aimes bien voir que Castiel semble totalement largué quant à ton acharnement méthodique sur l'autoradio. Ca te détend d'essayer de changer, quand tu sais que t'as encore cinq heures de route devant toi…. Ah non, quatorze, excuse-moi. Autant essayer de faire la causette, parce que ça risque d'être long, sinon.  
« Cass ? Tu sais des trucs sur un groupe de musique qui s'appellerait Insanera ? »  
Pause.  
Longue pause. Tu sais que tenter de faire la conversation avec Castiel, c'est comme de chercher sur un minitel : faut le temps que ça charge. Déjà que les minitels ça existe plus…. Mais bon.  
« Pourquoi ? demande-t-il finalement.  
- Parce que j'ai envie d'savoir si tu les connais. On va…. Je vais faire un tour à leur concert, là. Du coté de…. Tu connais Shining ?  
- ….Je connais la signification du mot.  
- Non, le film, Cass. Le film et le bouquin. » Tu souris un peu. Est-ce que tu sais simplement que t'as l'air d'un abruti quand tu fais ça ? Au fond de toi tu te demandes pourquoi tu peux pas lui en vouloir, à propos de tout ça. De pas savoir, de pas connaître.  
Tu peux pas lui en vouloir. Et tu peux pas l'expliquer.

« Pourquoi y allons-nous, au juste ?  
- Parce qu'il paraît que c'est du bon son, et qu'ils bouffent des canaris sur scè- oh, attends, ça c'est une rumeur sur Manson. Jte laisse regarder le journal, c'est à l'arrière. Les commentaires m'ont étonné. »  
Les commentaires tiennent en une série de chiffres.  
Castiel lit à haute voix, tandis que tu frappes toujours sur le support cd de ton lecteur. Bordel.  
« 4511414 …. Ca fait 38. »  
Il penche un peu la tête, en regardant l'autoradio.  
« Besoin d'aide ?  
- J'doute que t'y arrives, Cass - »  
Et pourtant.  
Rappel pour la vie future, songes-tu alors que la voiture avale la poussière en direction d'une salle de concert paumée : Ne jamais sous-estimer Castiel.

Ne jamais sous-estimer Castiel, et l'attraction de ses yeux putain de bleus, que tu croises un peu.  
Le cd se décoince.

_I can't Explain, I think it's Love…._


	2. Send Me An Angel

Hey le monde.  
Comme prévu, voici le second chapitre, à consonance de Sabriel.  
Etant donné que je voulais l'écrire, et que je pars dans approximativement deux jours en Angleterre faire du théâtre -la joie des colos. Vous aimez ma vie ? - je me suis dépêchée afin de vous fournir ce petit machin.  
Et sous la pression ça rend bien.  
Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je me roule de partout quand j'en ai, et j'envoie des messages hystériques à mes amis. (parce que ça réchauffe mon petit coeur d'auteur tout froid de savoir qu'on apprécie un peu ;; Même les remarques, j'aime. Même un mot, j'aime ça. ;; )  
Et je compte revenir sur le terme de "destruction des OPTS". C'est ni plus ni moins qu'une façon que j'ai de désigner mes projets de fanfics où je réduis à néant vos impressions sur un pairing. 8)  
Bref.  
Avec tout ça, bonne lecture !

* * *

"Et Sam ? "  
La question résonne dans l'habitacle serré de l'Impala. Vous roulez toujours. Castiel pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a constaté qu'il était assis à sa place. Castiel pose la question.  
Mais c'est pas toi qui répond. Non, Dean ne répond pas. T'as les yeux dans le vague et le cd qui tourne lui aussi.  
Deux chansons, trois.  
Un soupir.  
" On a eu un petit contretemps. "

Dehors, la brume commence à entourer la voiture, et même si le ciel bleu laisse traîner ça et là des nuages de coton, tu te demandes quand tombera la pluie. Et tu suis la lumière, que tu crois apercevoir

_The wise man said just walk this way,  
To the dawn of the light... _

~O~

Sam marche. Il ne sait pas depuis quand il marche, ou où est-ce qu'il marche. Mais il marche. Ses pas ne sont pas guidés, il marche. Il avance, sans regarder où il pose les pieds. Il marche dans le brouillard, le néant, la nuit. Il marche. Pas qu'il ait peur, pas qu'il veuille s'arrêter. Il cherche la lumière.  
Juste de la lumière.

Ses pas résonnent sur le sol invisible. Rythme mesuré. Ne pas s'inquiéter, poser un pied après l'autre, l'un devant l'autre. Même sans repères, ça nous donne l'impression d'avancer. Sam marche. Sam cherche la lumière.  
Parce que tout ce qu'il entend, autour de lui, c'est le vent. Un vent qui souffle, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui met les idées sans dessus dessous. Il sent quand il passe, sous ses doigts, des choses qu'il assimile à des sièges. Peut-être même des murs, ou tout du moins des cloisons assez haute pour que même sur la pointe des pieds il ne puisse pas en toucher le haut.

Le Winchester avance toujours. Sous ses pieds, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Chaud, élastique. Il pourrait marcher sur de la peau humaine tendue et utilisée comme sol qu'il ne s'en étonnerait pas : il a vu pire dans sa vie, si il faut le rappeler. Mais c'est légèrement dégueulasse quand même de s'imaginer marcher sur quelque chose de vivant.  
Le vent souffle.

Sam ne sait plus si il a les yeux ouverts ou fermés.  
Le vent souffle.  
Sam sent ses pensées s'envoler dans un air familier.

_Wind will blow into your face….  
_

_~O~_

La route est longue, jusqu'à…. Où que vous alliez. Castiel se tait. Tu te tais. La musique est comme votre respiration, la respiration d'un seul être gigantesque et magnifique dont le cœur bat au rythme des cahots que la voiture –non, pardon, que Bébé, ton Bébé magnifique et totalement pur- vous impose en roulant.  
C'que ça peut être angoissant, ce putain de silence, quand il n'y a pas Sam. Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, là-bas. Les chiffres que tu as lus, tentés de comprendre roulent et se fracassent à l'intérieur de ta tête. Ca n'a pas de sens.  
Ca n'a pas de sens.  
Pas plus que les paroles que la voix de Klaus Meine, une voix qui le berce alors que le cœur de tout – mais peut-être l'Impala est-elle plus que ça, plus que tout, dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête il faut au moins avoir un cœur central – avale sans rechigner les kilomètres et la brume blanche et glacée autour d'eux.  
" C'est quoi ce temps, sérieux. "

_Hear this voice, from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart._  
C'est quoi c'te chanson, surtout.

~O~

Peut-être que tout est lié, au final. Sam qui avance, sans s'arrêter. Le vent. La voiture noire chromée qui roule, la brume, les chiffres.  
Peut-être que tout est lié, et que tout le monde le remarquera à la fin. Mais faut pas rêver, on est pas dans un bouquin.

Pourtant à chaque pas, le son dans la poitrine de Sam s'amplifie. Le vent souffle sur son visage. A chaque pas, il voit un point lumineux se rapprocher de lui. Ses doigts contre les parois autour de lui s'accrochent à des briques, le sol sous lui vibre. Il ne préfère pas savoir où il est. Il marche juste, en suivant une ligne qu'il croit droite et le rapproche de la lumière. S'il ne se savait pas aussi désespérément en vie –la douleur dans ses jambes, son cœur qui bat au rythme de la vibration- il pourrait presque croire qu'il approche de la fin de sa vie.  
Pas comme si il ne la connaissait pas déjà.  
Et le vent qui souffle autour. Et la lumière qui s'approche.  
Et ses doigts qui, contre des épines s'accrochent.

Il jure un peu, mais avance. Toujours. Les épines griffent sa peau, le vent emmêle ses cheveux, et une odeur entêtante se fait sentir, alors que le bout de ses mains effleurent des pétales.  
Une odeur de caramel cramé, alors qu'il passe, laisse derrière lui l'obscurité gelée. Le bruit de sa poitrine lui rappelle une chanson. Et ça rassure un peu, contre toute règle simple de sécurité et de prudence.  
" Here I am, will you send me an angel…. "  
Il ferme les yeux un instant.  
" T'en fais pas Sam, je suis déjà là. "

_The wise man said 'just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns._

~O~

"Dean ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Sam est en sécurité."

~O~

Le jeune ouvre les yeux. Ses doigts sont en sang, contre un mur recouvert de roses. Il n'y a pas de vent, pas de bruit. Juste une odeur de caramel brûlé qui flotte, et Gabriel.  
Et c'est ça que Castiel appelle en sécurité ?

" Gabriel. "  
Comme une envie sombre de retourner dans le noir. Il retire sa main des roses, et se retient de tourner les talons. Il est là. Il a demandé un ange, et faute d'en avoir un sous la main, il se retrouve avec le plus gros consommateur de bonbons du paradis. Il est là.  
Et Sam n'a rien contre.  
" Samoose. J'aime bien ça, Samoose. C'est bien comme surnom.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- T'as demandé un ange. Tadam. Archange, à ton service. "  
Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Si tout se faisait en un claquement de doigts.

" Super. "  
Non, pas super. Sam s'éloigne des roses. Il a quelque chose qui l'a toujours fasciné, chez l'autre blond à l'odeur de sucre – outre sa taille plus ou moins extraordinaire par rapport à la sienne – sans qu'il sache dire quoi. La couleur changeante de ses yeux ? Le sourire ironique, le jeu de sourcils ?  
Ou simplement la présence enivrante qu'il impose à la pièce, dès qu'il y entre. Ladite pièce ressemble à une scène, même avec un mur couvert de roses et… Apparemment, le résultat d'un braquage des confiseries de tout l'Etat qui s'étale sur les planches.  
Pourtant, le Winchester se rapproche.  
Curiosité morbide.

~O~

" C'est quoi que t'entends par en sécurité ?  
- Il est en sécurité. C'est tout. Et nous allons le retrouver. "

~O~

" Allez, Sam, sois pas timide, viens là. "  
C'est juste un jeu, il faut dire. Alors pourquoi Sam a l'impression de la réalité ? C'est juste une idée, une illusion, peu importe comment ça peut s'appeler.  
" Nan. Tu te trompes. C'était une illusion, mais là c'est la vérité. Classe, la vraie vie, non Sammy ? "

Et en plus ce connard lit dans ses pensées.  
Il s'assoit à coté.

" On est où exactement ?  
- J'ai l'air d'avoir un gps sur moi ? Non. Mais t'en fais pas, Gigantor, tu trouveras bien assez tôt.  
- Très utile, comme ange. Même si je chantais, à l'origine.  
- Tshtshtsh…. " Le blondinet, appuyé sur un coude, se met une sucette dans la bouche et secoue son doigt devant le nez de son compagnon. " Fais gaffe à ce que tu chantes, tu veux que jte dise quoi ? Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. Tu veux être ma princesse ? "  
Ladite princesse manque de s'étouffer.  
" Gabriel….  
- Eh, j'suis sérieux, là ! Tu serais magnifique en robe. "

Bon, ce n'est pas la préoccupation principale de Sam Winchester, actuellement, que de se retrouver en robe devant un archange accro aux sucettes. Il ne se décale pas, regarde juste autour de lui. Projecteurs, guitares abandonnées et couvertes de poussières. Un peu de sang, là où il a marché, car sa main laisse une traînée sombre sur le sol et les planches.

" Tu saignes encore, ma princesse ?  
- M'appelles pas comme ça.  
- …. Samignonne. "  
Il se demande des fois où s'arrêtera sa connerie.  
Sans doute à sa ceinture.

L'ange prend le poignet blessé, et porte les doigts blessés à ses lèvres. En un éclair, tout disparaît. En un éclair, ou un baiser. Et si Sam pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, « merci », il fronce les sourcils peu après.  
" Tu pouvais pas te contenter d'y toucher, si tu tenais temps à me soigner ?  
- Hphm ? Non. Ce serait pas romantique sinon.  
- Parce que me peloter les doigts sur une scène abandonnée, entourés de bonbons et autres trucs remplis de colorants, c'est romantique ?  
- Mille fois plus. "

Les vitres autour, fermées, laissent apercevoir la nuit qui tombe, la brume qui les entoure, le silence. Avec Gabriel, Sam peut voir le silence.  
Et c'est sans doute pas une des meilleures choses au monde. Parce qu'il s'installe confortablement entre les deux, main dans la main.  
Un silence lourd de sens.  
Silence lourd d'absence.

" Gabe. "  
Son doux, qui coule lentement. Qui sait depuis quand ils sont là ?  
" Samichoupinoupinet ?  
- …. Comment on sort d'ici ? "

~O~

La chanson tourne en boucle depuis un bon tiers du voyage, et t'en es pas peu fier. Cass à coté aime bien.  
Tu arrives, d'ailleurs. Si la prétendue salle de concert semble neuve, les voitures sur le parking ressemblent à des tas de ferraille ambulants. Pas normal.

~O~

Crissement de pneus, non loin de la porte derrière eux. Sam sursaute.  
Gabriel sourit.  
Le regarde.

_"Wise man said just raise your hand_  
_And reach out for the spell…."_

La porte s'ouvre.  
"Sam ! "  
Alors que l'archange aux ailes dorées disparaît.  
_  
"Close your eyes and you will find_  
_The way out of the dark._"

* * *

Bon, ce qu'il faut retenir des ces deux chapitres, c'est que chanter Send Me An Angel de Scorpions fait venir des anges.  
Sinon, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un OTP pour le troisième chapitre. Toute suggestion est FRANCHEMENT la bienvenue. N'importe quoi.  
Sur ce ~ A la prochaine.


	3. Hit Between The Eyes

De retour d'Angleterre après deux semaines à me prendre pour Oberon - le shippeur ultime - et à penser à la suite de cette fanfic, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
Sérieusement.  
Du coup en fait ce chapitre c'est du grand n'importe quoi, MAIS vous avez un connard qui joue de la guitare. Ca rattrape tout. Pas d'OTP, peut-être du Destiel sous-entendu (à peine, franchement, à peeeeine), mais rien de plus.

Merci à tout ceux qui favorisent, followent et laissent des reviews !

Oh et je m'excuse grandement de la fin de merde.  
Mais il me fallait...  
Non en fait pas d'excuses. C'mon talent naturel. C'est adire que je n'en ai pas.

* * *

_Late at night when you're all alone  
Take a ride to the danger zone…._

Alors que Sam se tient devant toi, sur une scène recouverte de papiers de bonbons, Castiel examine la pièce, de forme rectangulaire dans laquelle vous vous trouvez enfin réunis.  
Drôle de décor, d'ailleurs, quand t'y repenses et que tes yeux s'attardent autour de tout ça. Des sièges de velours rouge sombre à l'assise amovible – comme au ciné, ça a sans doute un nom mais le dico a jamais été ton bouquin préféré -, il y en a quatorze rangées. Rangée A, B, C…. M et N. Ca fait un gros quatorze.  
La salle est propre, dallage de moquette salie et resalie pourtant par les semelles des gens et murs recouverts de peinture noire. Un escalier de moquette grisâtre, de chaque côté de la scène, monte pour rejoindre les planches.  
On ne pourrait pas croire à une salle de concert d'adeptes du metal, plus à un théâtre, à vrai dire. Un théâtre … Ou une salle de projection. En effet, un écran roulé au dessus de la tête de ton frère menace de l'assommer en oscillant dangereusement. C'est la plus grande menace qu'on puisse y remarquer, d'ailleurs, dans cette pièce.

" Sam. "  
Ta voix résonne, et ton frangin porte une main en visière pour te voir, comme aveuglé.

Mais aveuglé par quoi ? La salle est à peine éclairée.  
" Dean ? T'es où ?  
- Nous sommes juste devant la porte. "  
Merci Castiel.

"Une porte ? "  
Sa voix te parait lointaine, résonne comme portée par l'écho de sous un pont. C'est ridicule, il est à quasiment une dizaine de mètres de toi. A peine.  
C'est tellement peu, dix mètres. Ou tellement trop.  
Mais quand on a un flingue à la ceinture, on est jamais trop prudent.  
Et on réfléchit moins aisément.

_If someone wants to cut you down to size  
You never argue with a loaded .45_

_~O~_

_Just when you've had enough_  
_It's getting really tough…_

Sam s'est redressé, sur scène. Les papiers de bonbons voltigent dans la lumière qui coule à flot des projecteurs braqués sur lui. Le mur de roses qui longe toute la scène sur le bord droit étincelle de son sang. Il est aveuglé, un court instant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de la forte lumière que les puissantes ampoules lui balancent en pleine figure. Pas du tout l'habitude des planches.  
Et ces foutus papiers qui brillent, autour de lui. Brillent, de l'aluminium qui doit couler dans les veines de Gabriel – à bouffer des merdes, qu'il ait des veines couleur emballage de bonbec ne l'étonnerait même pas – cette couleur argentée qui le dégoûte et le fait rêver.  
L'aveugle.

Il cherche les escaliers. Il sait qu'il en a vu, en arrivant. Mais la lumière l'empêche d'avancer. Il ne voit même pas ses pieds, titube un peu et manque de s'écraser. Il avance.  
Comme il continue de le faire depuis qu'il est parti. Il entend les papiers crisser sous ses chaussures, voit les sièges de bois devant lui et la silhouette de Dean.  
Sauf qu'il n'arrive pas à marcher.

_I'm ready for that hit between the eyes  
Someone get me out of here alive…  
_

_~O~_

Tu vois Sam avancer. Avancer vers le bord de la scène. Faire demi-tour. Chercher une sortie. Tu hésites à t'approcher, mais vu que Castiel _bug_ sérieusement à coté de toi, tu ne peux pas le laisser. Alors tu te contentes d'agiter tes doigts devant le regard bleu, en fixant le tien sur ton frangin qui descend précautionneusement les marches.  
Comme s'il marchait sur des braises.  
Ca doit être à chier, dans sa tête, quand même.  
Et quand il atteint le sol, en bas de l'escalier tapissé de cette moquette, il cligne des yeux. Une fois.  
Deux fois.  
Trois fois.

" Dean ? Peux-tu retirer tes doigts de là ? "

~O~

Une main relevée plus tard – _" Désolé Cass, je voulais savoir si tu t'étais mis en mode veille ou pas "_– un regard d'incompréhension et Sammy qui vous a rejoint plus tard, vous êtes tous installés dans les fauteuils.  
Enfin, toi et Sam, vu que l'ange a l'impression que les sièges vont le manger, apparemment.

" Castiel, franchement, tu peux t'asseoir, hein.  
- Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais merci Dean. "  
Un micro sourire traverse tes lèvres, avant que tu ne te retournes vers ton frère. L'arme à ta ceinture brille légèrement, à la lumière de la lune.  
Pas de projecteurs.  
Tout dort.

" Bon, Sam. Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fous ici ? "  
Il s'appuie contre le dossier, le regard toujours fixé sur la scène, où les couleurs argentées donnent une impression de lac de mercure étincelant.  
" Eh bien, commence le jeune, je dormais. Puis je me suis retrouvé à marcher dans une forêt noire, pour débarquer ici. "  
Difficile de faire plus rapide et concis.  
En même temps, tu peux pas lui en vouloir. Même si tu sens qu'il n'a pas tout dit.  
" Et vous ? "

La question résonne dans la pièce sombre. Tu t'étires et, en homme totalement viril –comme tu te le rappelles assez fréquemment – tes jambes restent écartées même quand tu es assis. Ca ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de les croiser, ou tout du moins pas longtemps. Sauf lors d'évocations brèves de mutilation, mais nous nous égarons.  
Castiel essaye de s'asseoir, à coté.  
Se relève.  
Et se rass- Ah non, il est tombé.

" Eh, Cass, quand tu veux t'asseoir, appuie sur le siège AVANT de te rasseoir. "

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire, en lui tendant une main charitable et en l'aidant à se lever. Se rasseoir correctement.

" Donc. Je disais. On est là parce que j'ai entendu parler du groupe qui se produit ici….  
- Un groupe ?  
- M'interromps pas, Sammy. On en parlera après. Ouais, un groupe. Insanera. Le nom est pas super, je te l'accorde, mais il paraît que c'est du bon. Le seul truc c'est que les seules choses que j'ai à propos de ça, c'est une série de chiffres qui font trente-huit et sans aucun sens dans un journal.  
Alors on s'est dit qu'on ferait mieux de venir faire un tour. "

Tu aimes dire on. Même si Sammy n'est pas inclus dedans.  
On.  
Pour Cass et toi.  
" Je vois. Mais, Dean. J'étais sur scène tout à l'heure, et je peux simplement t'assurer que rien n'a été joué depuis des décennies ici. Tout est couvert de poussière. "

~O~

Les lumières s'allument. Sur scène, c'est une explosion de papiers de bonbons, confettis de couleur qui volent dans tous les sens, aveuglent Sam pour un court instant. Le mercure en fusion fond et implose, brûle, colorie, et attaque.  
Endort.  
Le larsen d'un micro qu'on branche. Une guitare qui débute. Ils n'y voient toujours rien.  
Un couplet, puis un refrain.  
_Hit between the eyes_, de Scorpions.  
Et alors que le premier vers du second couplet se termine, le regard du cadet Winchester aperçoit un visage.  
Visage ravagé.  
Sourire de forcené.  
" Salut, Sam. "

Oh bordel il le savait.

_There's no escape, getting closer to the heat  
__You play with fire, get your fingers burned  
__It's too late, past the point of no return~_

_~O~  
_

Dès que l'explosion de papiers de bonbons retombe, tu lis dans le regard de Cass, fixé sur la scène, un besoin intense de fuir. Besoin qui se traduit quand il pose sa main sur son épaule.  
" On part. Maintenant. "  
Et visiblement ,c'est pas possible, vu que vous ne bougez strictement pas.  
Alors tu regardes dans la même direction.

Vous savez, sur Facebook, sur les pages de metalleux, ou de groupes, on trouve souvent des phrases du genre «If metal is the devil's music…. Then he has a really good taste. »  
Eh bah t'aurais jamais pensé que c'était vrai.

" Nope, nope, on ne bouge pas. La moindre des choses, c'est d'attendre que je finisse ma chanson. Merci. "  
D'un regard, ils vous repoussent, tous, au fond du siège, et reprend ses accords ravageurs.  
Et si tu peux pas bouger, tu sais que Sam le peut.  
La preuve.  
T'as plus d'arme au coté.  
Et il est debout.  
A le viser.

~O~

" Sammy ? Franchement ? "  
Vaut mieux être prudent, même en sachant que ça va pas marcher.  
" Baisse cette arme. Maintenant. "  
Juste pour un instant les libérer.

Il suffit d'une poussée du doigt sur la détente, comme la fin d'une danse.  
La détonation te plonge dans une sorte de transe.

Que le spectacle commence.

_I'm ready for that, hit between the eyes  
Can't you see I'm much too young to die ! _


	4. A Moment In a Million Years

Hey tout le monde ! Ici, avec le quatrième chapitre.  
Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il sortirait comme ça. Je tiens à m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu vous filer au chapitre trois. Néanmoins...  
J'espère me rattraper avec celui-là.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, siouplé ? QwvQ Ca me ferait plaisir. Voilà donc le Cassifer dont je vous rabache les oreilles depuis que je suis arrivée sur ce fandom 8D

* * *

_The lights are slowly fading down…  
_

Les balles volent. Méthodiques. Les unes après les autres, et s'écrasent sur les spots au dessus de la scène. Sam et ses idées stupides… Il tire. Pluie de confettis électriques. Plus rien. La luminosité décline tout doucement, autour d'eux. Dehors, la lune qui étincelle ne fournit qu'un maigre éclairage qui semble, manque de chance être rivé sur le visage ravagé, détruit et victorieux de Lucifer.  
Il est au centre de la scène comme une étoile scintillante. L'étoile du matin, celui qui apporte la lumière. Lux. Fero.  
Le porteur de lumière.

" C'est sûr que ça marche super bien, Sammy, merci. "  
Et apparemment, les étoiles savent faire de l'ironie.  
Le silence retombe avec les derniers papiers envolés, un silence lourd et étouffant comme du mercure liquide : il se déverse du point glacé de la salle pour grimper, vague après vague, respiration après respiration, et noyer sous une couleur de glace tannée les idées, les pensées, les mouvements. Sam ne bouge pas. Son arme dont la fumée se mêle à la vague d'_anti-son _dans un mélange toxique – poudre et mercure. Cocktail de choix – a toujours le canon pointé vers le dernier projecteur. Cinq coups. Il ne reste qu'une balle dans l'arme.  
Qu'une balle, qui pourrait provoquer une larme.

Mais Sam ne tire pas.  
Et vu que Sam ne tire pas….  
Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

Toi tu penses rien. T'as beau essayer de bouger, hormis ta respiration désormais réduite à un filet d'air qui coulisse entre tes lèvres, glisse dans tes poumons et remonte, tu peux plus rien faire. A peine cligner des yeux. Mais si tu clignes t'es mort, les anges ça bouge vite et tu sais pas si, de ce fait, à cause de toi, Sammy sera encore là.  
Il peut se passer tant de choses, le temps que t'ouvres et ferme tes paupières une seule fois.  
Ca te pique, ton regard se brouille. Mais ne pas cligner. Tu dois ressembler à un hamster ou un écureuil sous une superbe drogue. Mais ne pas cligner. Un deux trois. Continuer de regarder. Ne pas cligner.  
Réussir à bouger une main, un doigt, c'est gagné.  
Et t'as pas cligné.  
Et l'abruti sur scène a pas bougé.  
Et t'as pas cligné.  
Et il fixe Castiel comme si il voulait lui parler.  
Et t'as pas cligné.

" Salut Cassy. "  
Et Castiel a sursauté.  
Et t'as cligné.  
Fais chier.

~O~

Sam n'a toujours pas bougé. Tu commences à douter de ses capacités réactives, des fois. Toi au moins, t'as réussi à t'extirper plus ou moins –et sans cligner – de la pression qui te maintenait au fauteuil. Maintenant, t'as juste l'air con.  
Sans armes, c'est comme si tu te mettais à poil devant des démons. Sauf que là, malgré tout ça, tu sais qu'il n'y en a pas un.

"Inutile de chercher une manière de sortir ou de vous échapper. On peut parler comme des gens civilisés, vous savez…. Les bonnes manières. S'il vous plaît, merci, _ne jamais refuser quand quelqu'un vous demande un service que vous êtes en mesure d'effectuer … "_  
T'es pas sûr, mais tu crois que la fin s'adresse à Sammy.  
" Eh, m- "  
Une pression contre ta poitrine t'envoie voltiger dans les ténèbres du fin fond de la salle. Cette fois, ton petit frère est avec toi. Et avec une grâce infinie et sans armes vous vous écrasez contre le treillis de roses qui parsème le mur droit.

" Et surtout, laisser les gens terminer leur conversation entamée. "  
Retour à la case départ.  
Sang. Peur. Aucun moyen de bouger.  
Et Castiel comme seul espoir.

~O~

_There's no one else, just you and me  
Nothing ever changed…_

L'ange est seul. Lui, personne n'a jugé bon de ne vraiment le libérer. Peut-être parce que tu pensais qu'il le ferait tout seul ? Ou peut-être parce que t'étais plus occupé à ne pas cligner.  
Ses yeux bleus que tu devines rivés sur la scène –lui il ne sait pas cligner- sont une autre source de lumière, tout autant dirigée vers Lucifer. Il porte ce qu'il vole à tous. Il porte un éclairage…  
Au moins son nom n'est-il pas un synonyme de blasphème….

L'ange est seul. Lui, personne n'a jugé utile de l'informer qu'au bout de la route, au lieu d'un groupe de musiciens dont la musique résonne encore dans ses oreilles sans jamais l'avoir écoutée – il confond scorpions et ceux qu'ils doivent rencontrer – il y trouverait une des personnes qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir.  
Une personne qui l'a aidé à poser les premières pierres de son histoire.

" Lucifer.  
La voix de l'angelot est posée. Froide. Et rauque. Est-ce qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il a été ?  
" Castiel. "  
Les présentations sont déjà baclées. Pas qu'ils en aient besoin. Le Diable – ange, archange déchu – descend lentement les marches de la scène. Dans les paillettes de la lumière lunaire scintillent des formes déchirées, filaments duveteux qui tombent et semblent onduler.  
Des restes d'ailes déchirées par une violente chute. Castiel le sait.  
Castiel veut oublier.

Lorsque le regard intense du véhicule se pose dans les prunelles bleu glacier – bleu liberté, bleu incendie, bleu d'éternité – deux instants s'affrontent. Des nuages azurés s'envolent alors que les deux visages ne se touchent pas. Seules les mains se joignent. Les doigts de Cass qui emprisonnent l'index de la main droite de celui qui est son frère.  
Deux visions, deux moments. Deux souvenirs d'une époque révolue qui n'aurait jamais dû se terminer comme ça.  
Jamais dû se terminer, voilà.

" Tu m'as manqué. "

Et l'instant est déjà terminé.

_To me it could have lasted forever…_

~O~

" Lucifer…. "  
Non, tais-toi, Castiel.  
" Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon nom, petit ange. "  
Castiel, arrêtes. Tu lui demandes, tu voudrais hurler. Tu ne vois pas ce qui arrives. Tu ne peux pas bouger.

~O~

" Je veux juste que tu te souviennes. "  
La voix du Déchu est douce, transporte une émotion et des sentiments que personne, pas même Jean, ne le croirait possible de ressentir. Une tendresse pure, une vague de chaleur qui empêche ce qui lui tient lieu de cœur de se réduire en miettes glacées. Son doigt est toujours emprisonné entre ceux de son petit frère, qui le serre comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Et si c'était ça, hein, pour de vrai ?  
Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'une larme vient de couler.

" Je me souviens, Lucifer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux te pardonner d'être ici. Ce n'était donc qu'un piège pour nous attirer ? »"  
Même le son de la question semble se transformer en affirmation déçue.  
" Nan, Castiel. Ces abrutis ont vraiment trouvé ça intelligent de lire du latin durant leur concert. Nan.  
Je voulais juste te revoir une fois. "

_A moment in a million years  
Is all I've got for you…_

Alors l'ange le regarde. Cligne des yeux. Et serre son doigt, pour ne pas le perdre.  
" Pourquoi ? "

~O~

Les mots se perdent. Enochien ancien. Tu te bats contre tes liens. Castiel, que fais-tu ? Castiel, où es-tu ? Tu vois Sam qui ne bouge toujours pas. Il n'est plus là. Et tu ne clignes pas.

~O~

_I saw you laugh, I saw you cry... _

Longtemps. Le temps a perdu sa valeur. Le temps a perdu sa saveur. Lucifer parle. Castiel écoute, les doigts serrés autour des siens. Leurs mains sont jointes désormais. Du sang coule un peu des plaies à vif du véhicule qui se craquelle.  
Il parle d'avant. De quand le porteur de lumière avait un autre nom. Du Ciel.  
Il parle et Castiel l'écoute. Peu à peu, son esprit brûlé par des années à obéir – qui parle encore de ça aujourd'hui – lui ramène à la surface des sensations fugaces. Un baiser sur son front, des ailes qui battent joyeusement dans son dos. Une odeur de caramel brûlé, et une autre de fer. Éther.  
Et la plus importante, une odeur inconnue ici. Une odeur qui s'est perdue.  
L'odeur qui maintenant n'est plus que bois brûlé et ailes déchiquetées.  
Il se souvient de moments joyeux, qui laissèrent dans son esprit comme autant de petites étoiles allumées dans le ciel.  
Et qui le font pleurer en silence sans le remarquer, maintenant.

Castiel se souvient. C'est violent.  
Son plus grand souhait avait toujours été de s'en rappeler, quitte à devenir dément.

" Je t'aime, mon Cassy. "  
Et les larmes ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de couler, tandis qu'il reprend pied avec la réalité.  
~O~

Sauf que maintenant, quelqu'un est là pour les essuyer. Une main gelée. Un sourire navré. Le regard de son frère sur lui.  
Un dernier baiser sur son front déposé.  
Et il disparaît.

_And once again  
I leave you all behind._

~O~

Tu te relèves. Le monde tangue. Sam est debout, te regarde, assis sur la scène. Tour de la salle du regard. Les quatre murs sont couverts de spots allumés. Ton arme est à ta ceinture.  
" C'est quoi ce bordel…. "  
Castiel a l'air tout aussi déboussolé que toi, à tes cotés.  
" Dean ? "  
Mais sur ses joues, on voit bien qu'il a pleuré.

" Eh, Dean, Cass. Vous foutez quoi ? Ca fait dix minutes que j'attends."  
Sammy risque d'attendre encore longtemps. Tu fais courir tes doigts dans tes cheveux, regarde autour et secoue la tête.  
" C'est quoi cet endroit…. Sérieusement."

Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Tu sais, tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Tes yeux trouvent ceux de l'ange à coté.  
"On va rester pour le show de ce soir. Dans peu de temps. "

En effet, déjà les gens commencent à entrer dans la salle, en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à l'élan sur scène. Sam descend, vous rejoint.

" On reste là ? "  
Tu ne réponds pas. Un rideau vient de bouger sur scène, et l'espace d'un instant….

" Oui. "

~O~

"Merci, Gabriel.  
- Je n'approuve pas que tu joues comme ça avec ton bébé Castiel, comme tu l'appelles. Ni avec ma Samignonne.  
- …. Comment t'as appelé mon véhicule ?  
- Comme rien. Bref. Ce fut un déplaisir, ciao Luci."  
Derrière les rideaux de la scène, un bruissement d'ailes dans une odeur de sucreries. Le chanteur, homme au visage ravagé, sourit.  
"Merci."

_A moment that I won't forget  
Until the day I die  
A moment in a million years  
Called life.  
_


	5. Does Anyone Know?

Plop le monde. Tous ici et prêts pour le dernier chapitre ? Super. Ravie de l'entendre. Pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement voulu trouver une fin déchirante ici... Hm. Pas encore, okay ? Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Ce chapitre contient : des tentatives de blagues de mauvais goût, du Sabriel très fort (non, sérieusement), des injures et de la musique. Oh et une référence à _Mein Teil_ sur scène de Rammstein. j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'aime trop comment ils font, malgré le fait que ça soit assez dégueulasse cette chanson. M'enfin.  
Bonne lecture, ravie d'avoir pu vous offrir un peu de distractions en ce bas monde, on se revoit bientôt~

* * *

_Is this world out of control  
Say what is right what is wrong  
Do I know this world at all…__  
_

Attendre le début d'un concert est sans aucun doute une expérience plus ou moins traumatisante qu'un Ange du Seigneur vieux de plus de dix mille ans – environ – nommé Castiel, libre protecteur du Jeudi et accessoirement des deux frères Winchester sporadiquement, n'avait jamais essayé de vivre auparavant. Et compte tenu des personnages hauts en couleur qui se déversent autour de lui, de Sam, de toi, il va sans dire qu'on peut lire dans le regard bleu ciel, bleu d'enfer qu'il n'est pas prêt de revivre non plus. De ton coté, le côté de Dean Winchester, tu espères juste qu'il ne perde pas totalement foi en l'Humanité alors qu'autour le cuir et l'acier brillent sans bruit.  
C'est fou, ça, d'ailleurs.  
Dans l'attente d'un début –faut pas espérer de première partie dans la grande salle moderne et étincelante, ou tout du moins toi, tu ne veux pas : plus vite ça commencera, plus vite tu comprendras ce qui t'a amené ici. La réponse au nombre du journal. 4511414.  
Quatre millions cinq cent onze mille quatre cent quatorze. Il n'a rien de symbolique, rien du tout. C'est juste une suite sans sens. Une suite qui n'a rien de bien mathématique, si ce n'est qu'au final on peut y déceler des quatorze un peu partout. Tu ne sais pas.

Tes yeux verts s'égarent ici et là, effleurent d'un regard tendre – trop tendre, Dean, trop tendre. C'est ton pote, je te rappelle, pas une femme dans ton lit en train de … – le trench-coat de l'angelot à côté, accrochent les formes en noir et or de nombre d'hommes et de femmes de l'assistance. Au moins, Sammy est pas le pire désastre capillaire par ici. Ce n'est que cascades de chevelures longues et parfaites, noires le plus souvent ou blondes à la limite du blanc. Bien trop long pour lui: on peut adorer le genre musical sans accrocher aux coiffures et vice-versa.

Pour une fois, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de couverture : rien n'est dérangeant ou dangereux par ici. Seule la suite de nombres, dans cette période de vide surnaturel – en plein Apocalypse, tout ceci devenait une mauvaise blague carambar – et l'idée d'un concert aux consonances _black metal,_ Insanera sonnait _black_ ou _death,_ t'attire naturellement. Après tout, la suite de chiffres répétée deux fois aurait pu passer pour une erreur de l'imprimeur. Mais lorsque c'était quelque chose qui apparaissait consécutivement cinquante-sept fois en trois jours, il y avait des questions à se poser. Voilà. Et puis, la seule couverture utile serait celle d'un fan venu profiter de son groupe préféré ou d'une bonne dose de metal à s'en faire saigner les oreilles. Quelque chose que même le plus lambda des citoyens pouvait être.

« Dean.  
- Yep, Castiel ?  
- Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de la marmite sur la scène. Cela me semble inutile de nous nourrir, non ? »

Il ne cessera de t'étonner, l'ange. Peut-être que les concerts de chérubins en robe –_c'est une TOGE_- au Paradis, avec leurs harpes et leurs petits micros sont simples et épurés :pas d'ornements, pas de dessins sur les murs, pas de mises en scène, pas de marmites… Peut-être qu'ils comptent faire des choses peu catholiques dans cette marmite, tu sais pas.

~O~

_I think I do but then I don't  
I'm confused by what I see  
I try to understand…_

« Dean. Sérieusement, que se passe-t-il ? »  
Tes rêveries à propos de métal angéliques sont coupées et tu secoues la tête. Les lumières viennent de s'éteindre, se rallument. Clignotent. Autour de toi une clameur monte, que tu t'efforces d'alimenter. Autant jouer le jeu, non ? Sam a l'air de vouloir mourir. Faut dire que à force de lui imposer tes cds en voiture ça devait finir par arriver, ça. Il rejette la véritable musique, au profit de synthés et de voix douces. Les accents déments d'Osbourne qui font vibrer les tréfonds de ton âme éprouvée par l'Enfer lui donnent juste envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur.  
Des éclairs de lumière papillonnent. Le chanteur débarque sur scène. Tout va vite, si vite. Des chansons qui s'enchaînent. Du bon son, des cris. Castiel a son air particulier, cet air qui semble vouloir dire 'Je crois que ma foi en l'humanité vient de dégringoler'. Tout va bien. Tout est bien. Et puis plus rien. Aucun son, aucune lumière. Le noir total. Des doigts qui s'agrippent instantanément à tes bras nus. Le toucher froid et angélique bataille avec la moiteur de ton frère. L'ange et le démon sur tes épaules. « C'est quoi ce putain de bordel…. »

_Does anyone know  
The truth we're looking for  
Can't find it anymore…  
_

Vous sortez vos portables qui éclairent autour de vous. La lumière produite par le rétro-éclairage des écrans à cristaux liquides est bien faible, mais un Smith and Wesson n'a jamais très bien illuminé une zone, aussi rapprochée soit-elle. La lune qui rentrait plus tôt par la vitre ne rentre plus : mangée par un monstre ou juste un nuage. Autour d'eux, le silence se pare d'accents inquiétants. Coupure de courant. Et des personnes figées, index et petit doigts de la main gauche levés, yeux fermés, crinière de cheveux pendant dans le vide. A la lumière des écrans, ils sont livides.  
« Eh bah… »

La main de Castiel se pose sur un homme.  
« Aucun signe de vie. Juste un automate.  
- D'accord… De plus en plus flippant. » marmonnes-tu en te décalant d'une blondinette un peu trop penchée sur toi pour être juste une marionnette inoffensive.

« Comment fonctionnaient-ils ? Et que faisaient-ils ici ?  
- Superbe interrogation. C'est toi le génie, Sam. Tu peux pas répondre ?  
- Pas maintenant, les histoires de ce genre, Dean. S'il te plaît. »  
Vous continuez d'avancer. La scène est couverte de sang, brillant et collant dans la lumière des fonds d'écran des deux téléphones.

« Joyeux b… »

Tout se rallume.  
« …ordel. »

Sur l'échelle de la malchance édition apocalyptique, tu déclares que tomber deux fois sur Satan au même endroit le même jour est définitivement une des pires choses.

Le plus dur, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de démons autour. Rien du tout. Un Ange déchu sans sa garde rapprochée, et toi t'as même pas de quoi le balancer dans sa Cage à la con. Les doigts joints, assis en tailleur dans une flaque de sang pourpre qui colle les bords de son corps comme un collant dessinerait ses jambes. Il s'est libéré grâce au sang versé de sa première création : il serait logique qu'il soit retardé, même juste un peu, retenu au sol qu'il hait tant par ce même liquide.  
Son visage lisse sourit, les yeux brillants ancrés dans ceux de Sam qui ne peut que grimacer et reculer.  
…. Lisse ?  
« Putain mais t'étais pas mort toi ?  
- Dean, de quoi tu parles ?  
- Le pote embrouilleur de mes deux, Sam ! T'as pas remarqué le visage de Lucifer ? »

Tout tangue au noir, le monde et ton espoir.  
« Excellente vision, Denver. »  
Sam soupire.

« Gabriel. »  
_Does anyone know  
How __to make me feel  
For something that is real…  
_

~O~

_"Surprise, motherfuckers~_ Et bravo à mon petit Deanosaure. T'es plus rapide que ton frangin pour débusquer les erreurs. » Castiel ne peut réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Se débarasser de Gabriel est moins ardu que de Lucifer. Enfin, ça tu penses le croire. Et même ton cadet a l'air plus détendu, alors que les lumières se rallument une dernière fois. Assis au milieu de la salle, sur un siège poussiéreux, Iphone à la main – coque pingouin rose, attends, il se prend pour qui ? Pour l'empereur du swagg ? – et un sourire insolent sur le visage : l'incarnation angélique d'un sale gosse qui n'a pas grandi dans sa tête.

« Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis amusé à vous tripoter le destin et la réalité, il a bien mis neuf mois à s'en rendre compte, Samignon.  
- Gabe. »

Tu tournes la tête vers ton frangin. C'est vrai, l'ancienne histoire de la baraque des mystères. Mais ça n'explique pas le surnom….

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Gabriel ? questionne l'autre ange de la pièce. Nous ne t'avons pas vu en entrant. Et depuis quand joues-tu ?  
- Cassy, Cassy. Tu as l'air de plus me connaître. Tu crois franchement que je viendrais prendre un tel divertissement en cours de route ? »  
Le trickster croise ses jambes, mouvement suivi distraitement par ton regard. Pourquoi des surnoms aussi familiers…  
Oh putain.

« Je manipule tout depuis le début. Pas pour tout le monde ,bien sûr. Je voulais voir comment Sam s'en sortirait, coupé de l'illusion. Imaginez, enfin ! Vous deux, isolés dans une bulle, et Sam à vous regarder vous déhancher comme des abrutis ! Quoi que non, t'es pas du genre à te déhancher, Castiel. Il aurait sûrement pris peur. Quel pied, franchement. Enfin, juste un jeu, même pas mortel. Des questions.  
- Tu te tapes mon frère, connard ?! »  
Délicatesse et subtilité dans ton ton de voix. La bonne vieille impression de déjà-vu.

« C'est un archange, Sam ! »  
Suffirait juste de remplacer archange par démon.  
Ledit archange sourit en coin. Une petite discorde pour couronner le tout.  
« Dean, attends…  
- J'attends rien du tout ! »

Quand la confiance se brise, plus rien ne peut réparer. Tu t'éloignes rageusement. Libre à Castiel de te suivre, ou non. Tu veux juste être seul un peu. Tu sors, pendant que la voix enjôleuse de Gabriel – connard emplumé aux yeux couleur gerbe de chocolat au lait - résonne à la suite de tes pas.

« Le groupe ne s'est pas produit ici, Cassy. C'est juste un moyen de revoir toute la petite famille. Toi, bien sûr, de m'accaparer Sam un peu, d'emmerder Dean aussi.  
- Et Lucifer ?  
- Luci… N'est jamais venu. » Oh oui, mieux vaut mentir, Gabriel ! Il l'a vu comme toi. Et ses larmes étaient réelles. Pour un ange qui n'a jamais vraiment pleuré, pour ton Castiel adoré, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait pour rien.  
« Et les chiffres du journal ?  
- Ah pour ça c'est pas ma faute. Mais le groupe est vraiment… Dangereux. Je voulais juste voir si vous étiez stupides. »  
Tu atteins le parking, où Bébé attend. Tu te glisses, allume le moteur qui bientôt ronronne en soupirant dans des notes réconfortantes.

~O~

Sam reste avec Gabriel, pendant que Castiel part. Dean pourrait repartir sans lui. Et il doit calmer les choses.  
« Tu es sérieux ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Les chiffres, pas ta faute ?  
- Totalement. Allons, Sam, tu dois savoir que je ne me permettrai jamais de jouer avec des nombres. Les maths c'est suffisamment maléfique comme ça. Tu restes un peu ici ?  
- Il semblerait. »

~O~

Un froissement de tissu dans l'habitacle de l'Impala. Dean démarre. Castiel attache sa ceinture. Et dans une odeur d'essence chauffée – pollution gasolée qui accompagne le chasseur de partout – ils reprennent la route.  
« Dean… Gabriel n'est pas si mauvais.  
- Parle pas de lui. Tout sauf lui. »  
Les yeux de l'ange atterrissent sur le journal à ses pieds.

« Dean, les chiffres ont changé. »  
Le soleil commence à briller, derrière l'horizon. Il éclaire le capot noir d'une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, conduite par un homme trentenaire accompagné d'un ange en trench qui tient un journal. Il effleure de ses rayons couleur miel le papier du journal.  
525241132526  
Le soleil effleure aussi l'air d'incompréhension, les yeux bleus.

~O~

Dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse, au mur couvert de roses deux ombres dorées scintillent dans l'air, derrière deux figures enlacées dont le souffle se perd. Même si l'instant se perd, même par peur de représailles. L'ange qui aime un humain donne à leur histoire déchirante un petit air décalé de blague fânée. Mais il l'aime. Et peut-être que tout ça peut tout effacer.

~O~

La route avalée par les roues de la voiture, les cahots qui s'y imposent font rebondir le cœur de l'humain qui crie intérieurement. Archanges et démons dominant son frère pour mieux lui arracher ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Les doigts sur le volant se crispent. Et lui qui lui avait tout caché. Où est passé l'honnêteté.  
Haine, rage envers l'amour. Un esprit qui se déchire. La confiance s'est perdue. Dean attend pourtant. Dean attend que Sam comprenne sa haine. Dean attend, et suit son instinct.  
Parce que tout ici est une affaire de chiffres.  
Et toute affaire doit être réglée.

_Another day has just begun  
Life goes on there's no return  
How can I trust anyone  
When honesty is such a dirty word...?_

* * *

_Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, l'histoire n'est pas terminée.  
Je dirai donc simplement que l'un des autres compagnons de route de Dean est Black Sabbath. Et que les chiffres nous mèneront quelque part.  
Stay tuned~  
_(oh et une petite review, siouplé ? Ca permet de savoir si des gens lisent vraiment ou si certaines personnes gonflent le compteur de vues en restant sur la page et en appuyant sur f5_.)_


	6. Coming Home

Et on repart, tous ensemble ! J'avais par erreur mis cette fanfic en complete, ce qu'elle n'est pas. On joue les prolongations, les gens.  
Peu importe. Merci à Mia ma bêta (sur certains chapitres je la laisse bêta, et ainsi m'épargne les cris qui me poignardent les oreilles après), à Klaus Meine, au monde d'exister.  
Merci à vous de continuer de lire cette histoire, de la suivre et de la favoriser ! Les reviews ça me permet d'avancer. Même si c'est un simple mot. j'aime bien la simplicité.  
Bref.  
Je vous laisse avec _Coming Home _et du DeanMary_ (_en relation familiale et canon, rien d'incestueux merci.)  
Si vous voulez voir votre OTP détruit dans un chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le soumettre ! Je planche pour tous les mettre.  
_  
_

* * *

_I'm still far away  
__Trucks still rolling through the early morning  
__To the place we play…_

Quatre notes, mélodie difforme et désagréable comme une vie ratée, résonnent dans la voiture. Quatre notes, jouées par quatre instruments différents. D'abord, le chuchotis ininterrompu des roues contre le bitume de la route. Descente des montagnes brûlées par le soleil de l'été déclinant au petit matin. Alors que la saison se meurt lui commence à peine à étinceler dans le ciel, dardant des rayons presque argentés à travers le pare-brise. Un bruit amusant, tout compte fait. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Comme un battement de cœur incessant, qui rythmerait ta vie désespérément. Le second instrument de cette symphonie qui accompagne ton Bébé sur le goudron chauffé des routes américaines, c'est le son du cd qui tourne dans la fente. Tourne, tourne et retourne. Castiel avait l'air de bien aimer et en temps que Dean Winchester, tu n'as pas pu lui refuser de rester sur Scorpions.  
En fait, c'est presque un miracle qu'il aime bien quelque chose qui se rapproche plus ou moins du _metal_, donc tu vas pas te plaindre.  
Troisième son. Sa respiration calme et posée. Un souffle d'ange qui apaise l'atmosphère, envoie voltiger dans l'air des envies simples de paix et d'arrêt. Du bonheur et de la gaieté, des petits nuages perlés invisibles que tu sens infiltrer ton esprit.  
_Putain, Dean, depuis quand t'es aussi poétique ? C'est Cass._ Tu peux bien être poétique pour ton meilleur ami. _On dirait une midinette que tu veux draguer._ C'est un ange, c'est poétique les angelots aux ailes abîmées. _Abîmées que tu veux réparer ?  
_Dernier instrument pour les quatre notes en boucle : le son de ton esprit en plein conflit.

« Dean ? Où allons-nous, exactement ? »  
Tu sais pas. Tu sais plus. Il y a une rage sourde et primaire qui reste tapie entre deux pensées, pareille à une vague capable de submerger la fausse paix qui s'est installée entre vous deux. Tes doigts tapotent le volant au rythme de _Coming Home_. La chanson est douce. La chanson réveille la nostalgie d'un voyage au petit matin qui sent lui aussi le bonheur factice sur fond de colère ravalée.  
« J'sais pas. Loin d'ici. T'as une idée ? »  
Et toi, ton idée est simple. Elle commence à germer avec la voix de Meine, s'épanouit alors que les quatre instruments jouent sans se lasser leurs quatre notes communes.  
_Arrête de le regarder. Il n'y a pas la solution de votre voyage tatouée sur son nez._ Mais il t'apaise comme si seulement lui pouvait te calmer. _T'apaiser vainement. Tu sais qu'au fond tu Lui en veut. _Pas à Castiel. Jamais. _Oh que si, à lui aussi. Mais j'parlais de … _Sammy ? _  
_Tu te crispes.  
« Non, aucune. »  
Regarde bleu qui vient s'éterniser sur l'horizon. Les traits blancs sur le bitume.  
« Je sais. J't'ai déjà emmené au Kansas ? »  
Numéro un des idées à la con. Mais tu ne fais que suivre ton intuition, hein ? Tu ne fais que suivre ce que tu penses être bon.

~O~

_Boy you're home, you're dreaming, don't you know_  
_You're having just a break…_

_T'as juste besoin d'une pause._

C'est bien vrai, ça. Tu es bien loin de Lawrence, comme tu le sens. Personne ne le sait, ça. Mais seul, sans boulot dans lequel te réfugier – période de vide peu fréquentes mais bienvenues quand t'as pas l'Apocalypse sur ton dos ou des démons à tes trousses – tu prends souvent la route de nuit pour retourner dans ta ville natale. Stupide. Idiot. Tous les qualificatifs possibles et imaginables. Dean Winchester un connard de sentimental ? Du jamais vu. Du jamais su, surtout.  
C'est ton secret.  
C'est ton secret, maintenant votre.  
_Oh, pitié, pas de ça dans ta petite tête. _Ta gueule. _Tu peux pas me faire taire. _Ta gueule._ Parce que tu m'entends même pas. T'as vraiment besoin d'une pause. _Tu sais pas.  
Tu sais pas. Mais t'entends rien. Juste les trois instruments : Trois, ça fait et fera toujours trois. Trois c'est douze, c'est surtout trois. Les chiffres sont des connards.  
Trois heures de route en font bien quatre, qui en font douze. Tu n'as même pas idée du temps, juste du cd qui tourne. De l'instant qui s'alimente du sentiment au fond de ta gorge. Tu voudrais crier. Peut-être que tu devrais. Peut-être qu'il le faudrait.

« Que comptes-tu y faire, là-bas ? » Questionne Cass de sa voix à faire pâlir les étoiles. Bien qu'elles soient déjà blanches comme des culs.  
« Te présenter quelqu'un.  
- Tu as des connaissances dans cette ville ? » S'il savait.

Tu reportes ton regard sur le ciel un court instant, ta main dérive pour aller se poser sur la cuisse de ton jean. Deux jours dans les mêmes fringues, sans te changer, sans te laver. Ca doit commencer à puer sérieusement mais tu préfères te dire que c'est ta senteur animale qui commence à s'éveiller.  
_Sam te dirait que t'es juste dégueulasse.  
_« Ta gueule.  
- … pardon ? »  
Choquer un ange est à la portée du premier connard venu.  
« Excuse, Castiel. Je pensais.  
- Tu sais, nous pourrions mettre moins de temps à voyager… Tu m'as l'air fatigué.  
- Et ça te boufferait ta Grâce, coupé comme tu l'es des ressources du vaisseau-mère.  
- … Je…  
- Ca veut dire que t'en as pas trop en toi. Bref. Non, je veux pas t'affaiblir.  
- Alors arrêtons-nous. »  
Est-ce qu'il vient de te supplier ? Sa voix avait des intonations de supplique, de demande.  
« Non. On est pas si loin. » _Six heures, c'est pas loin.  
_Et puis ça te fait du bien de te concentrer pour ne pas penser à Lui, resté là-haut.

Route. Route et roule. Roule loin, roule vite sur les routes désertes. Sans aucun bruit. Juste les trois instruments autour, le jour qui avance. Tu ne respectes ni les limitations ni les pauses que tu devrais prendre. Castiel… Castiel te regarde. Il doit avoir vachement mal pour toi, vu comment tu fulmines le cul sur ton siège et les pieds sur l'accélérateur.  
Rien ne sert de tenter d'échapper à la haine.

~O~

_It's great to be here to see you all  
__I know, for me it is like  
__Coming home_

Vous êtes arrivés, l'ange gardien déchu qui garde bien plus que tes pas et occupe tes pensées et toi. Vous êtes arrivés, alors que le soleil suivait votre course dans les tons orangés de l'après-midi. Pas de flics de tout le trajet, tout au plus quelques camions qui te montraient la voie à suivre pour ne pas t'égarer dans la direction du sud. Il fait une chaleur de plomb, ton Impala adorée est abandonnée sur une place de parking à l'ombre d'un arbre. Castiel marche à tes côtés. Les mains dans tes poches, les yeux à regarder où tu avances, tu veux lui montrer.  
Juste lui montrer. Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un sous l'impression que tu donnes de vouloir tout faire, bien faire. Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière le label de véhicule, qu'il y a quelqu'un que même la Destinée –blondasse acariâtre – ne voyait pas grandir comme ça.

« Où allons-nous ?  
- Arrête un peu les questions, Cass. Je pense que tu dois connaître. Non, en fait même si tu connais pas, je m'en fous. » Reste juste à marcher à côté, tu le voudrais juste à tes côtés. La solitude d'un être brisé qui se rattache à son salvateur. Un être trahi et blessé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur qui ne veut pas le montrer. Rester fort. Rester humain : joueur, menteur, brûleur d'ailes et enchaîné par des boulots et des conneries.

Tu t'approches lentement du cimetière.  
« Dean… »  
Pas de bruit. Tu lui imposes le silence d'un regard vert sombre. Glauque d'ombre. Parmi les croix de grès et de marbre, fer forgé sculpté brisé dégueulasse, il y en a une seule envahie par les mauvaises herbes et dont les fleurs sont depuis longtemps poussières et pétales séchés.  
« Maman. »

~O~

Combien de temps restes-tu là, le regard dans le vide, debout à côté d'un ange qui n'est pas capable de comprendre ? Combien de temps, de minutes, de secondes, d'heures ou d'années restes-tu là, les doigts effleurant le symbole froid dans le but de comprendre et d'atteindre le Paradis ? Combien de temps ?  
La mort est injuste. Mais tu la comprends. _Entre connards, on a toujours un terrain d'entente._

~O~

« Dean.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il fait nuit.  
- Je sais.  
- Rentrons.  
- Je suis déjà à la maison. »

~O~

Tu voulais la lui présenter. Il te tire presque en dehors du cimetière, sous les étoiles naissantes. Plus tu t'éloignes plus elle te manque. Tu ne sais pas si ton père avait le même trou au milieu de la poitrine, s'il avait réussi à tirer un trait sur tout ça. S'il avait appris à vivre avec, si dans les coups durs il priait pour elle. Et tu ne veux pas le savoir. Castiel a un peu de jugeote, pour trouver un motel non loin du parking où Bébé se repose d'avoir trop roulé et avoir pris ton sac avec des affaires propres.  
Tu reprends tes esprits assez longtemps pour pouvoir demander une chambre. Au fond du couloir. Tu trouves le temps de fermer à clé, en enlevant ton tee-shirt ensuite.

« Pourquoi cette escapade par ici ? En quoi est-ce utile ?  
- Je voulais te présenter à ma mère. »  
Il est jeté dans un coin de la pièce, en boule, suivi par ton pantalon. De toute façon qu'est-ce que le saint du jeudi en a à foutre ? Il a déjà du voir son propre véhicule à poil, alors toi… Tu claques la porte de la salle de bain, te glisse dans la douche après deux jours à macérer dans ta sueur et ta crasse. L'eau chaude te fait du bien, roule sur ton corps. Tu fredonnes :

_Day after day out on the road  
There's no place too far that we wouldn't go_  
_We go wherever you like_  
_To rock 'n' roll... !_

~O~

Tu sors, serviette autour des hanches pour aller fouiller et te trouver un calbut' ainsi que un tee-shirt propre. L'ange s'est cassé tu sais pas où et la solitude te tombe dessus comme une enclume dans un dessin animé. Tu souris. Seul avec tes sentiments. Seul avec tes sensations.  
_Seul avec un con.  
_Tu n'as pas faim, vous avez mangé à midi. Enfin Castiel t'a regardé manger. Tu veux juste dormir, dormir. Oublier toutes ces conneries de chiffres, la visite à ta mère avec monsieur jeudi, le groupe et ses nombres sans queue ni tête et Sam.  
Sam. Lui.  
Marchant en slip et tee-shirt dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas tu sens la haine refoulée toute la journée exploser. Bombe nucléaire sur la fausse joie et le passé, bombe nucléaire sur le bonheur et la tranquillité.  
Démon, archange. T'es un chasseur, lui c'est juste une pute du surnaturel. Ca t'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il aille jouer Bella dans Twilight pour pouvoir se taper un vampire et un loup-garou.  
Tu grognes, tournant et retournant. Et tu as envie de pleurer, sans le vouloir. Tu croyais en ton frère. T'y croyais si fort, qu'il ne referait pas d'erreur.  
T'y croyais si fort.  
C'était normal d'y croire encore.

Tu t'accoudes à la vitre, froide et même glacée malgré la chaleur ambiante qui fait perler la sueur sur ton dos et ton torse.  
Dehors, pas si loin de là, tu peux voir les tombes étinceler sous la lune. Dehors, pas si loin de là, tu peux savoir que ta mère veille.  
Trente ans et des poussières et tu sais pas te passer d'elle. Le petit garçon de quatre ans attend un baiser sur son front.  
Pour éloigner les monstres de sa maison.

_I know, for me it is like_  
_Coming home_  
_Like coming home …_

* * *

_Etant donné que je reprends les cours mercredi, je voudrais juste vous faire passer le message comme quoi je risque d'avoir du mal à publier rapidement autrement que le mercredi ou les week-ends.  
Merci de votre attention, et à la prochaine.  
_


	7. In Trance

Comme d'hab', bonjour, ça va ? Un nouveau chapitre, étrange, qui voit cette fois apparaître les premiers OC que je suis capable de foutre par ici. Dont l'un est mon bébé-archange protecteur-cutie suprême.  
Ahah.  
Je suis stupidement stupide. Bref.  
Bonne lecture, sur In trance !  
Comme d'hab, une review=reconnaissance éternelle, et promis je vous volerai pas votre âme. Je suis pas un monstre._  
Je crois pas.  
_Ne jamais croire les italiques.  
_  
_

* * *

__

I wake up in the morning  
and the sun begins to shine  
the day did sneak up on the night…

Un cliquetis de réveil qui s'allume et transperce, telle une flèche. Un projectile sonore tiré par un vieux machin cliquetant et basculant sur la radio locale. Scorpions. Ca pourrait devenir une rengaine, une routine par ici, dans ta vie, de te réveiller avec le groupe à l'aiguillon qui sait si bien piquer par ses riffs de guitare ravageurs. Tu te réveilles en grognant._ In Trance._  
« Ta gueule… »  
Douloureuse sensation de déjà-vu.

Contre le verre froid et le cadre de bois ocre presque – voire totalement –marron tu t'es endormi comme une masse sur le coup de quatre heures en regardant le cimetière, au loin. Tu as sans doute une gueule de papier mâché, vu le peu de temps que t'as somnolé. La faute à la salope de nuit : la nuit, glacée et sans étoiles sur laquelle tu as gardé tes yeux verts durant des heures dans l'espoir de percer les secrets de l'Univers. Juste le velours ébène du ciel. Même pas de piqûres ça et là de petits diamants stellaires, pas d'opale étincelante et blafarde qui prend le nom de lune pour éviter d'attiser la convoitise des joailliers.  
Tu grognes, t'étires et jettes un coup d'œil à ta montre. Pas facile avec la tête dans le cul. Tu soupires, bascules pour finir sur tes pieds, parfaitement debout quoi qu'un peu vacillant comme à un lendemain de mauvaise cuite et surtout ne fixes pas ton regard sur un point précis. Surtout pas.  
Tes prunelles presque entièrement noires – ceci dû au manque de lumière plus sûrement qu'à une quelconque transformation physique incluant une âme ravagée… Ouais, une longue et douloureuse transformation en démon – voguent vaguement d'un coté à l'autre de la pièce pendant que tu effleures de tes doigts le mur droit. Est-ce que vous avez jamais essayé de laisser courir vos doigts sur un mur, senti la peau de votre cou se couvrir de sueur froide en cherchant la lumière ?  
Etre chasseur rend paranoïaque, surtout quand on sait que la peur du noir est la peur la plus sensée qu'un être n'a jamais eue. Que la lumière soit.  
Et la lumière est.

Plus aveuglante que jamais, la lumière. Entrant par l'embrasure maronnasse de la fenêtre où tu as passé tes heures d'observation céleste. Scorpions ne se tait pas, alors que tu regardes l'ampoule se balancer au bout d'un fil, faiblement. Entre la vie et la mort. Et t'as l'impression de vivre une sorte de transe, toi aussi. Irréelle.  
Jusqu'à ce que tu te prennes la table en te dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
« Aie, bordel ! »

~O~

_But I'm in a trance  
Hey baby tell me can't you hear me calling…  
_Nuit. Jour. Une lumière qui s'allume et s'éteint. Le soleil qui avance dans le soleil, des portes qui claquent et des rires qui volent dans l'air chaud. L'état n'est pas réputé pour son climat tempéré et relativement doux. Ou peut-être que si, de toute façon les réputations se bâtissent sur des à-priori qui s'effondreront dès que la vérité s'approche.  
Un décor digne d'une dernière transe.  
Les sons arrivent en décalé alors que tu marches dans les rues. C'est l'heure de repartir, d'aller marcher du coté de l'errance totale. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où te rendre, Castiel ne répond pas à tes appels incessants : ce petit angelot à l'auréole ternie par une désertion a dû se mettre en silencieux. Et ça te rend dingue, oh oui dingue totalement dingo.  
Mais on peut tout pardonner, pas vrai ? Tu te glisses dans ta voiture, après avoir ingurgité au moins une bonne dizaine de tasses de café au préalable. Pas question de t'endormir au volant et de risquer un accident. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à ton portable. Rien. Onomatopée digne d'Homer Simpson, tu regardes derrière.  
Pourquoi n'y a-t-il même pas d'ange assoupi sur la banquette arrière ? Pourquoi dois-tu essayer de comprendre où a disparu le pseudo protecteur que tu avais avec toi ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi, comment. Est-ce qu'il a cédé, est-ce qu'il a été rattrapé par des agents du Paradis, est-ce qu'il l'a vendu, lui véhicule divin de Michel –Michael, Michel, c'est la même à la fin – et sa localisation exacte ?  
Non.

Non.  
C'est pas possible, tu te dis alors que tu enclenches le contact et retrouves les douces vibrations qui parcourent tes jambes, tes fesses et chatouillent ton dos. C'est pas possible, tu t'assènes, que Cassy déserte avec la seule intention de te trahir. Lui et sa quête désespérée d'un père aux abonnés absents avec une liste d'excuses plus longue que celle de Lucifer et de ses raisons de détruire l'Humanité.  
Enfin, tu assumes qu'il a une liste de raisons de détruire l'Humanité.  
C'est pas possible que Castiel t'ai trahi.  
Parce que croire qu'un ami fuit pour vous laisser aux mains des ennemis, c'est vraiment trop vache.  
Trop dégueulasse.

_I feel so sad I'm feeling down  
On the radio the music plays…  
_  
~O~

"Dean."  
Jurons. Gomme qui chauffe, crissement des freins sur la terre d'un chemin qui longe une autoroute.  
« Putain, ça devient trop récurrent par ici, tes apparitions en voiture. A croire que tu comprends pas ce qu'on te raconte. » Ce que tu lui racontes. Mais au moins, il est de retour.  
Peut-être que c'est un Judas, mais il est de retour. Et t'aurais rien contre le baiser qu'il pourrait utiliser pour te dénoncer, avoue.

Certains questions ne doivent pas avoir de réponses.  
« Excuses-moi. J'étais simplement… »  
Longue pause.  
« T'étais ?  
- Enthousiaste. J'ai retrouvé la trace du groupe. Pas tellement loin de notre actuelle position. »  
Quelque chose te frappe, alors que tu roules.  
« On était pas censé être impossible à localiser, avec tes… L'énochien sur nos côtes ?  
- A priori si. Mais je te suis depuis un bout de temps. »

~O~

Lumière, obscurité. Longs rais étincelants sur une feuille de papier posée là. Lumière sur l'encre noire et vive encore fraîche. Obscurité sur le visage de l'écrivain. Des lignes et des lignes, tracées de la même écriture ronde et régulière. Des lignes et des lignes.  
Des chiffres qui s'alignent.  
Derrière, là-bas, dans une lumière artificielle où voltigent des grains de poussière et une lourde fumée, des rires parviennent à la personne dans l'ombre.  
Lumière sur la vie, quatre jeunes entre deux cigarettes refont le monde à leur manière, jeans déchirés et coiffures anarchistes, guitares et batteries qui s'illuminent derrière dans la fumée dense.  
Obscurité sur la figure non loin, stylo plume argenté à la main qui dessine des ailes aux bulles de ses i. Ils l'apostrophent. Deux hommes, deux femmes, la parité la plus simple qui se fout du monde et se marre dans une journée déjà bien entamée.  
« Allez, viens ! »

Mais si de la lumière naît l'ombre l'ombre ne peut devenir lumière.  
Il ne bouge pas, malgré les appels incessants des personnes présentes sur la scène, qui croisent et décroisent les jambes en lui tendant les bras.

_Hey... Hey  
Hey baby tell me can't you hear me calling…?  
_  
~O~

Les portes s'ouvrent, tranquillement. Tu entres, simple et décontracté. Quel besoin de raconter des bobards à une bande de jeunes qui, comme l'a fait remarquer Castiel plus tôt en arrivant, _sentent la drogue hallucinogène et l'encre de stylo jusqu'au milieu de la rue _et qui écrivent des paroles de chansons parlant de révolution et de cul ? Aucun.  
Suffit juste de se faire passer pour des fans. Ou des gars là pour interviewer. Du moment que l'ange n'ouvre pas la bouche et se contente de te laisser parler, tout devrait se passer comme sur des roulettes.

Cigarettes aux lèvres, une jeune femme se lève et s'approche. Doc Martens noires et écaillées au niveau du vernis, chaînettes argentées qui pendouillent sur son haut transparent – en homme, tu ne peux qu'apprécier ce que t'as sous les yeux quand c'est désirable, hein. – et penche la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux argentés entourés d'une bonne couche de crayon s'arrondissent légèrement.  
Elle doit avoir tout au plus vingt-cinq ans.  
« C'est pour quoi ?"  
Tu t'éclaircis la gorge, attirant l'attention des trois autres zigotos sur vous. En même temps, un gars en tee-shirt avec un autre en costard et trench-coat par quarante degrés à l'ombre dans une salle de concert de grande ville c'est pas tellement courant.  
C'est même en fait franchement glauque.

« Voilà, nous sommes journalistes au magazine…" Tout y passe. Le coup de l'interview, la déclinaison de vos deux identités… Castiel Di Angelo et Dean Sammet, c'est très ironique des deux côtés mais à part des fans intense de Avantasia et Edguy – ou Percy Jackson – pourraient comprendre la référence.  
Et les quatre gens ne la pètent pas.

Ils se présentent, les clopes éteintes et assis sur le bord de la scène. De gauche à droite, du plus petit au plus grand. La même couleur de cheveux, la même coupe désordonnée. Les mêmes chaînes qui pendent, le même maquillage. Seuls les yeux permettent de les différencier.

La plus jeune, celle qui est venue t'interroger et se trouve à ta gauche s'appelle Selen. Elle te sourit, en lançant constamment des regards vers l'arrière pour tenter d'apercevoir l'ombre.  
Ombre et lumière…  
La seconde, juste après elle, a les yeux un peu plus grands et plus sombres. D'un vert d'eau tirant sur l'étang en pleine nuit, on dirait la couleur apaisante et maladive qui hante tes souvenirs. Une couleur à l'odeur d'éther. Mais tu ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Son nom sonne comme Odi… Oden, Odaliae pour ce qu'on en sait. Ca doit être Odela, ou Oden. Un nom bizarre comme ça, qui te laisse perplexe.  
Viennent ensuite les deux gars, un peu plus méfiants que leurs amies qui sont tout sourire pour un Castiel désemparé.

Tyr, le troisième, ne bouge pas quand tu lui tends la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il y a dans le regard marron percé d'acier gris éclatant une touche de haine que tu ne peux pas définir. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, ni n'accepte de t'accorder un seul véritable regard. Ouais, en somme, c'est un connard.  
Le dernier s'appelle Sòl. Un nom nordique, qu'il te raconte. Il te sourit un peu, lui. Il n'a pas confiance, ça se sent, mais il fera avec. Tu sors un dictaphone.  
« Non, attendez. »  
L'ombre et la lumière sont liés. Alors qu'une forme sort de l'autre coté de la scène, tu relèves un peu la tête.  
« Nous sommes cinq. Pas quatre. Si vous pouviez le noter."  
L'ombre apparaît dans la lumière.  
"Oui, bien sûr. Pardon. Vous êtes?  
- Je m'appelle Cassiel."

_Hey...Hey…_

~O~

C'est une transe, une véritable transe. Castiel a les yeux grands ouverts – pour une lettre, on l'a copié, quoi – et les quatre se sont tournés vers lui. T'as envie de demander si c'est le Messie de retour, ou quoi.  
Questions de routine, son job avec eux, blablabla. Castiel bugue sérieusement.  
C'est une transe, dans une transe profonde que tu le tires presque loin d'eux, prétextant un téléphone qui vibre.  
« Eh, Cass.

- Castiel.

- Castiel… ? »  
Tu t'inquiètes.  
Il semble sortir d'une longue transe enfumée qui délavent ses yeux bleus arrière-couleur brûlée qu'il rive sur toi.  
« Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre, Dean ? »  
Tu ne comprends pas. Il répète, dans le silence d'une ville en pleine effervescence.

« Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre nous appeler?»

_Hey baby tell me can't you hear me calling…?_


	8. Every Minute Every Day

_"Allez, je vais faire un truc un peu plus court, un 7,5 ! "  
_... J'ai raté.  
Bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur SOTR (genre c'est LOTR en mode Supernatural... Ok, non, c'est l'acronyme du nom. ) pour le chapitre huit qui introduit Chuck.  
Que serait la saison 5 sans Chuck ?  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai désormais toute l'histoire, que je prends toujours des suggestions de chansons (Sauf Still Loving You et Wind Of Change. Trop populaires, sérieusement. Je... Peut-être que je ferais quelque chose en OS à coté avec, mais pas dans cette fanfic. ) et de ships !  
Merci à tous et à toutes pour lire, reviewer et favoriser/follower (franglacisme. Yay.) !  
((néologisme, double yay.))

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Well it seems that I was lost  
__In intoxicated nights…_

Une musique qui résonne en fond sonore. Un taptap de doigts sur des touches de claviers. Clap. Clap. Clap. Qwertyuiop, point d'interrogation ? Exclamation de l'instant. Comment peut-on encore comprendre quelque chose dans ce brouhaha incessant ?  
Une musique qui résonne et se fracasse dans un crâne. Une musique faite d'instants, de guitares ravageuses, d'une voix brûlante. Une musique qui réduit à néant le silence qui empoisonnait, emprisonnait la pièce.  
Une musique peut aussi être le silence.

Un écran d'ordinateur passe du rose au vert, en faisant un écart par le jaune. Page word ouverte. Document14 – Microsoft Word (version 1997-2003). Quelques mots, indiqués en italique. Ils se construisent au fur et à mesure que la musique déroule ses paroles gelées, que le taptap clapclac –patatras pe la balle entre deux respirations – inventent les phrases et les accords.  
_Sam et Dean se retrouvaient, pour une nouvelle fois, bels et biens séparés l'un de l'autre. L'un se trouvait en compagnie d'un ange au bord de la déchéance, à regarder le ciel s'assombrir de minute en minute, les doigts enfoncés dans une poche de sa veste entre une cassette d'AC/DC brûlée et un briquet.  
L'autre était lascivement allongé sur un canapé noir, la tête sur le torse d'un amant tout aussi angélique que ce que – _

" Non, non, non. "  
Retour arrière.  
_L'autre était allongé sur un canapé noir en compagnie de l'archange à qui il avait voué – _

" C'est pas mieux. "

Grognements de rage. Le document qui se ferme, l'ordinateur qui se met en veille. Une tête aux cheveux bouclés finit sur le clavier à soupirer, les yeux clos. Le poste de radio continue de diffuser une chanson. La nuit autour de lui est lourde, apporte plus de silence qu'un repos.  
La nuit n'est pas synonyme de repos depuis des mois, pour Chuck. Malgré ce que beaucoup de monde pourrait penser, écrire, c'est dur. Bien trop dur pour la condition humaine.  
Alors écrire la Bible… Pardon, l'Evangile des Winchester, vous imaginez ?  
Quelquefois, le prophète aimerait bien ne pas être seul, passer ses journées ailleurs que devant son ordinateur entre deux bouteilles et maux de tête.  
Sauf qu'il n'est là que pour ça.

L'homme à l'esprit dérangé –peut-être au final n'est-il qu'un fou qui ne sait pas se contrôler et ne veut en aucun cas avouer que les voix de son esprit sont sans doute une pure invention – se lève, envoie valser les cannettes et bouteilles de verre vides sur le sol, où elles ne se brisent pas. Ses pas sont lourds sur le sol, traînent lentement, jamais hésitants. Non, ne jamais hésiter. L'hésitation mène à l'indécision, qui même au doute profond, qui mène à la haine, la colère…  
Oh et puis merde, il a jamais été foutu de citer correctement Star Wars de toute façon, alors en faire sa propre version c'est râpé d'avance. A cette idée, il lance un éclat de rire qui résonne entre les grésillements du poste.  
Un pas. Deux. Quatre. Cinq. Quatorze.

"J'me vois bien en Maître Yoda."

Dehors la nuit tombe, peut-il remarquer alors que ses doigts ouvrent lentement les stores poussiéreux. Les lampadaires émettent une clarté jaune fadasse, qui le prend à la gorge. Peut-être que ce soir, oui ce soir, la nuit lui laissera du répit et lui octroiera un repos qu'il cherche dans le coma éthylique. Peut-être que ce soir, oui ce soir, Sam et Dean décideront de se tenir tranquilles, de laisser l'Apocalypse se jouer un peu sans eux et se concentrer sur un match de foot à la télé.  
Peut-être que ce soir, oui ce soir, Il ne viendra pas le sauver des ombres de la nuit qui apparaissent dans les coins de sa maison.

Mais alors Chuck ne serait plus.  
Il réprime un soupir.  
Ce soir encore, malgré la peur au ventre, l'envie de vomir, l'obsession l'emporte.  
Ce soir encore, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du surlendemain, il lui faudra écrire.

_I was drowning in a feeling_  
_That obsession rules_  
_'till the morning kills the creatures of the night…_

~O~

−_ Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre nous appeler, Dean ? l'interrogea Castiel de sa voix presque enjouée pour une fois. Il était vrai que depuis que cette aventure avait débuté, Dean n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre pourquoi et comment l'Ange réussissait toujours à avoir l'air en deuil. Il regarda derrière eux, devant eux, au dessus d'eux, un sourcil relevé sur son front.  
_−_ Je n'entends rien, Cass. Rien d'autre que des voitures qui vont rendre l'âme, il pointa une épave rouge vif sur la route et des klaxons.  
_−_ Il nous appelle, pourtant.  
_−_ Peut-être, mais j'entends rien.  
Lorsque l'humain avait décidé de ne rien entendre, même l'Apocalypse ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Castiel eut un soupir de mécontentent intérieur. Il pouvait l'entendre, faiblement. Le chant d'un Archange appelant ses frères à lui.  
_  
" Je suis même pas sûr que les archanges savent chanter. "

~O~

Là est toute la question qui tiraille le brun bouclé. Il est de retour devant son antique bécane qui passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, à soupirer comme un damné, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il écrit. Son poste de radio grésille doucement, les ombres de la nuit rentrent par la fenêtre ouverte de sa cuisine. Scorpions tourne en boucle autour de lui. Chaque chanson, chaque parole est gravée en lui.  
Il ne se retourne pas quand il entend un froissement d'ailes derrière lui. Il ne se retourne pas quand il entend sa radio déconner, quand il sent une chaleur irradier dans son dos.  
Le matin vient chasser les créatures de la nuit.  
" T'es venu. "

Les doigts repartent, agiles, sur le clavier. Il n'a eu aucune réponse. Mais il sait qu'Il est là. Quand le temps passe. Que Minuit est passé, vu qu'il est juste derrière lui. Les lampes clignotent légèrement autour d'eux, et en bas dans la barre des tâches verte, on peut lire la date. Mercredi. Il n'aura pas de repos.  
Il doit écrire. Une chaise racle ses pieds de fer juste derrière lui. Du tissu frotte sur de l'osier qu'il sait gris. Et ses doigts volent toujours, volent comme des plumes emportées par le vent.  
Et ses pensées crèvent, crèvent toujours, sous le poids des images qui flashent et lui arrachent la moitié du lobe frontal. Il se plie en deux, les dents serrées.

Est-ce que les archanges savent chanter ?

~O~

_Le saint archange Gabriel arpentait la pièce où, il y avait maintenant plusieurs poignées d'heures, il avait pris le soin de se transférer avec Sam. Ses pas rythmaient les grincements du parquet blanc, tandis que le soleil entrait à flots par la grande baie vitrée donnant plein ouest. Un soleil qui venait jouer entre les mèches de la couleur du caramel à peine formé du Messager de Dieu. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche par-dessus un jean bleu délavé, il laissait ses yeux whiskey à la pupille rétrécie par l'invasion de lumière se délaver et se mêler à la couleur des rayons.  
Allongé sur le canapé juste derrière, Sam laissa traîner ses doigts sur le radio-réveil.  
Every minute Every Day, sur une fréquence FM quelconque.  
__Il sourit.  
"Gabriel.  
Oui ?"  
Peut-être que les archanges savaient chanter. En tout cas, un chasseur sait._

−_ Well I know that I was lost  
In the nightmare of my life…_

~O~

_Following the flash of fantasy  
In a feeling that exploded…_

"Chuck ?"  
Une voix qui résonne. Les couleurs explosent. Vertes et noires, bleu éclatant comme une mer qui nous attend et nous attrape. Vagues splendides et mortelles à la crête bavant une encre de seiche dégoûtante, rouleaux compresseurs liquides qui broient les corps des marins.  
Fonds maritimes dont personne ne revient…  
Un peu comme il ne revient jamais vraiment de ses rêves et ses flashes. Une main sur son front, il la sent. Un souffle sur son oreille, qui s'inquiète un peu, il le comprend.  
Il comprend aussi l'odeur d'ozone et d'éther, la lumière de son écran qui réchauffe un peu son visage dans l'air de la nuit, les ricanements des chauves-souris et des squelettes six pieds sous terre. Il comprend les touches de son clavier, sous ses doigts, les touches qui bougent sans qu'il ne le veuille.  
" Shhh. Arrête. "  
C'est un simple rappel à l'ordre.  
Il comprend l'énergie pure qui le traverse.  
Il comprend la sensation d'exploser alors que son cœur se remet en route.

" Aïe. "

Tellement d'éloquence. Il grimace en se redressant. Des courts extraits de ce qu'il a vu auparavant lui détruisent toujours l'esprit comme de vieux cauchemars. Ils disparaissent à chaque respiration.  
" Ne me dis pas merci, surtout.  
- Merci, Raphael. "

L'archange à ses côtés a un léger sourire. Il est vrai que les archanges ne sont pas censés entrer en contact avec leur prophète. Il est tout aussi vrai qu'il est connu pour ne pas être le plus tolérant de ses trois frères.  
Mais lorsqu'il avait élu cet humain, l'avait doté du don de double-vue, il espérait pouvoir faire ce pourquoi il tentait de vivre.  
Soigner.

Soigner et revoir ses frères… Sa main sur le front repart doucement loin de lui en retenant un rire froid. Les mots fleurissent sous les doigts. Qwertyuiop. Et Sam et Dean.  
Revoir ses frères… C'est une idée stupide, du début à la fin. Il espérait le revoir. Lui plus que tout.  
Le prénom apparaît à l'écran.  
Gabriel.  
Et son enveloppe divine brûle de tristesse.  
_Addicted to the power of a dream  
Without you  
Life's like that road that leads nowhere…_

Ça chante toujours. L'archange a la main sur l'épaule d'un humain dont les yeux ne voient plus rien. Il ne lui dicte rien. Il se contente de lire, minute après minute, mot après mot, afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il cherche. Il le maintient en vie, de par sa présence.  
Nous sommes mercredi, après tout. Il est toujours là le mercredi, à le soutenir et l'épauler.  
Peut-être que les archanges ne savent pas chanter, mais les archanges savent pleurer.

~O~

_Les pieds se balançant dans le vide, il regardait fixement l'horizon. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il par ici ? Cassiel avait perdu cette notion en même temps qu'il avait laissé tomber ses principes.  
Derrière lui, il sentait la présence de deux personnes. Le jeune Castiel et Dean, sans doute.  
De toute façon, il ne comptait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici, dans la lueur naissante d'un jour déchiqueté. Comme des larmes. Autour de lui, tout dansait.  
−Excusez-moi… Nous avions une question.  
−Vous pourriez attendre ?  
Un papier s'envola dans le vide, par-dessus le pont où il était assis. Dessus, de l'énochien brillait doucement, chose que le jeune blond, Dean, n'avait pas vu. Ni lui ni Castiel  
Sur la feuille, le seul nom écrit était Raphael.  
Peut-être parce que l'on était mercredi._

~O~

Depuis combien de temps Chuck est-il devant sa table, à taper les mots qu'il entend et qui s'incarnent dans son monde intérieur ? Depuis combien de temps le soleil brille-t-il dehors ? Il sourit un peu, pourtant. Parce qu'il écrit.  
La vie n'est qu'une route sans sens, désormais.  
Raphael n'est plus derrière lui. Il l'a senti. Il sait qu'il n'y est plus. Alors il continue d'écrire la vie des archanges, des anges. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il attend de lui.  
Mais le temps passe et les mots passent sur l'écran. Mais le temps passe et les rayons du soleil passent à travers des stores poussiéreux fermés.  
Mais le temps passe et Chuck sent que l'instant continue d'avancer.  
Il attend l'ange.

_Sam s'était endormi dans les bras de Gabriel, Castiel surveillait les rêves de Dean. L'un comme l'autre, les deux anges surveillaient ceux qu'ils étaient sensés protégés.  
Alors le prophète sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il prit son téléphone.  
_− _Castiel ? Passe-moi Dean. C'est urgent.  
Et à la radio, grésillante et tremblante, Scorpions continuait de chanter._

I need your love, every minute  
I need your love, every day  
I need your love, every minute…

~O~

" Est-ce que les archanges savent chanter ? _"  
_Peut-être que Klaus a une voix particulière. Mais Chuck sait.  
Chuck sait qu'il rêve.  
Chuck sait que Raphael le surveille.  
Il hésite pourtant, alors qu'il enregistre et s'effondre sur le clavier. Dormir. Mais pourtant, il sait que quelque chose lui manque.  
Il s'effondre. Et attend la réponse.  
Est-ce que les archanges chantent ?

_"- I need your love, come back and stay…"_

Oui.


	9. Humanity

Bonjour et bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur SOTR. (Stupide Orgie de Tirets Rouges.)  
Je vous aime tous. Voilà. J'essaye de garder un rythme régulier, tous les mercredis soirs !  
Une petite review, dites, ça fait plaisir... *tête mignonne* Même pour me raconter votre journée ou me donner votre opinion sur cette chose étrange.

Merci pour vos lectures (quasiment mille vues, je... JE. ;; ) et bonne chance avec celle-ci !

* * *

_It's time to say goodbye_  
_The party's over  
As the laughter dies  
An angel cries …_  
**  
**Il est le début de la nuit, dans une chambre d'hôtel vue et revue. Une chambre dont la tapisserie se couvre de graffitis de graphite, un monde qui se détruit. Une chambre aux équations improbables qui brillent dans la lumière de la lune. Il doit être sans doute vingt-et-une heures. Un regard bleu acier, enfer ou éternité – tout dépend des qualificatifs – , vole jusqu'au réveil qui luit lentement dans l'obscurité.  
Non. Vingt-et-une heures et onze minutes. Il s'agit d'être précis, maintenant. Il s'agit simplement d'être précis. De savoir ce qui s'entend, se sait et se pense.  
Castiel écrit sur les murs et toi tu le laisses faire sans un mot.

Ce n'est pas de l'énochien. Ce ne sont pas des protections, ou encore des subites confessions que l'ange aurait envie de marquer sur les murs. Non. Il n'a pas dû s'expliquer. Depuis votre retour dans la chambre, après une journée à errer ça et là dans les rues de la ville, alors qu'il babillait toujours ses histoires de personne l'appelant – chose qu'il est le seul à entendre – , il avait juste eu une espèce de petit sourire triste, microscopique soupir au coin des lèvres.  
Castiel a écrit sur les murs et toi tu l'as regardé sans dire un mot.

Peut-être que tu t'es endormi. Peut-être que désormais tu dors. Il faut dire que courir après un gars qui lance des avions en papier du haut des ponts toutes les heures, depuis le même pont mais jamais à la même heure, c'est crevant. Parce qu'après il faut descendre, aller chercher les papiers parmi les milliers d'autres qui couvrent le sol. Et ils sont tous couverts de la même chose. La même rengaine, le même prénom.  
Peut-être qu'après tout ça, tu as sombré dans le sommeil profond d'un mec épuisé par la vie. T'as dit _Auf wiedersehen _à ton humanité et à tes rêves.  
T'as simplement voulu pioncer.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent sur un téléphone portable noir presque collé contre ton nez. Le souffle de Cass qui effleure tes paupières, en t'appelant.  
" Dean… "  
Ça pourrait être un bordel de beau rêve, remarque. Un superbe rêve qui sent bon, qui se termine au lit avec un ange. Ca pourrait être cool. Un joli rêve, léger et insouciant, légèrement érotique et bandant.  
Mais non, Cass c'est juste un ami. Juste un ami.  
Ahah.  
T'aimes te mentir, hein.

" Dean.  
- Quoi, Cass ?" Tu bailles, prends le téléphone pour le porter à ton oreille. Micro contre le pavillon, tu risques pas d'entendre grand-chose. Tu le retournes.  
" Allô ?  
- Dean ? C'est Chuck. "

Quand on parle pas du prophète on en entend parler.  
" Ah. C'est neuf heures du soir, t'as des problèmes pour dormir ? Tu veux une histoire, peut-être ? tu demandes, plein de mauvaise volonté. Castiel a repris ses gribouillis sur les murs et tu notes de devoir bien lui rappeler qu'il faudra nettoyer avant de mettre les voiles.  
- Ne sois pas stupide, s'il te plait. "  
**  
**La voix au bout du téléphone est grésillante, entrecoupée d'une musique derrière lui qui arrive à tes oreilles par bribes de guitares électriques. Tu te redresses sur tes fesses à l'équation parfaite – merci Internet – et soupires encore un peu.  
Envie de dormir.  
" Okay, okay. Tu veux parler de quoi ?  
- De Sam. "

~O~

_Humanity  
It's au revoir to your insanity…_

Castiel écrit sur les murs. Castiel écrit sur les murs sans se relire en boucle. Les lettres se succèdent, boucles qui s'enchaînent. Il écrit le prénom qu'il entend résonner dans sa tête, il écrit l'appel. Il entend Chuck parler dans le téléphone de Dean – il parle tellement fort. Et la chanson derrière est tellement belle. – et il entend Dean répondre.  
Et il écrit.

~O~

" C'est non, Chuck. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé, hein. Alors t'oublies la réconciliation, tu me fous la paix un peu et tu me contactes demain matin. J'ai envie d'avoir une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil, là, comme une fois par mois, c'est trop demander à son Excellence le prophète ?  
- Ah euh non, non du tout. "

~O~

Castiel écrit. Sam… Où est Sam, c'est vrai ça ? Il n'est pas resté là-haut, avec Gabriel. Pas possible. Non. Castiel fait courir ses doigts le long des courbes de graphite, du prénom qui se répète sur les murs. Il suit le cheminement des pensées de Dean, il peut presque y lire ce qu'il va répondre avant que le Prophète n'ouvre la bouche.  
Dean est tellement prévisible, à ses yeux. Mais il est fier. Dean est tellement prévisible qu'il en devient l'Humain. Et Castiel en est fier.  
Dean est tellement humain qu'il en devient sublime. Dean est, Dean était….  
Glissement du crayon sur la tapisserie fanée. A-E-I. Que les voyelles, pour l'instant. Que les voyelles qui brûlent l'instant.

~O~

" Tu veux quoi, alors ?  
- Juste que tu l'appelles. Que tu lui parles.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que … "

~O~

L'ange écoute la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Parce que quoi, c'est vrai ? En quoi Sam Winchester pourrait-il être utile dans la recherche d'un groupe de musique au nom étrange ? En quoi Sam Winchester, le cadet des deux, celui qui mènera le monde à sa perte s'il a le malheur d'accepter l'âme du Porteur de Lumière en lui – _Grand frère, pardonne-moi de ne pas te vouloir te laisser rester ici…_ – , celui qui a trahi et blessé Dean est-il important ?  
Parce que quoi, c'est vrai.  
Parce que l'Humanité, peut-être. Comme un au revoir murmuré au destin. Comme un adieu au chemin tout tracé, le libre-arbitre colorié d'une main d'enfants.  
Peut-être que tout ce qui manque à leur recherche, en ce moment, c'est l'Humanité.

~O~

" … Attends trente secondes, Dean, mon ordi meurt.  
- Bah oui bien sûr. Ton ordi n'est pas un putain d'humain, Chuck. Cette conversation devient stupide. Aussi, si tu ne veux pas que je te raccroche au nez, tu vas m'expliquer en quoi mon frère… Sam est important.  
- Simplement parce qu'il est ton frère. "

~O~

L'Archange continue de chanter, dans la tête de Castiel. Ca explose comme une guitare sur un rythme doux. Il a signé pour ça, après tout. Il est un ange rebelle : même rebelle, même déchu et même Castiel, il reste un ange. L'Archange continue de chanter et Castiel de copier consciencieusement ce qu'il entend. Il regarde son mur. L'Archange chante du Scorpions.  
Soit.  
Il a implicitement accepté de ne plus comprendre et d'écrire ce qu'il lui passait dans la tête dès l'instant où il a entendu le premier appel. Maintenant, c'est son tour de devoir faire quelque chose contre ça. Parce que tu le regardes bizarrement, peut-être ?  
Faut dire que tu l'aides pas. Le téléphone collé contre ton oreille que tu ranges dans ta poche après avoir raccroché rageusement, tu offres une belle vision à Cass de ce qu'il tente de sauver. Dean rebelle, Dean rebelle, Dean en colère. Il te connaît petit à petit mieux.  
Il a tout abandonné pour toi, tu le constates.  
Il a tout abandonné pour toi et maintenant il griffonne sur les murs des choses qui ne ressemblent à rien.

~O~

" … Cass, je reviens. Besoin d'air.  
- Je…  
- Non, tu ne viens pas. "

~O~

Les mains dans les poches, t'affrontes la chaleur étouffante de la nuit tombante. Putain de juillet. Tu effleures de ta semelle de cuir – bonnes chaussures obligent - le trottoir, évites les crottes de chien et chewing-gums roses mâchés et remâchés par les talons aiguilles. Tu te demandes comment le monde a pu en arriver là, quand les gens qui passent autour de toi te jettent des regards envieux, apeurés, dégoûtés, interrogatifs alors que tu pousses la porte d'un bar.  
Tu te demandes comment le monde a pu en arriver à être cette Humanité. Mais tu sais que tu dois la sauver.  
Contrat de merde avec la race humaine.

_You signed and sealed it  
And now you gotta deal with it…_

~O~

"Oh, mais c'est pas le pire, non. Devoir tous vous sauver de la merde qui nous tombe dessus continuellement, c'est un peu la clause en bas du papelard. Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, en fait. "

Et allez, tu te remets à parler tout seul, à une table. Ou peut-être qu'un représentant de l'Humanité déchue, une représentante même est là. Peut-être qu'un autre gars aussi sobre que toi t'écoutes gentiment.  
Tu sais, le vide. Ton vieil ami. Parce que tout le monde te laisse, hein ?  
" L'Humanité, c'est dire au revoir à la folie collective. Ou alors peut-être qu'on est tout simplement tous fous par ici et qu'on a juste à s'entendre. J'sais pas. C'est mon frère le penseur de la bande.  
Sauf qu'il est pas là. "  
Une choppe qu'on remplit.  
" Sauf qu'il est pas là. "  
Devant lui, il y a un parolier de l'ombre qui l'écoute parler de l'Humanité.  
Et prend note.

~O~

" De toute manière, tu n'es qu'une goutte d'eau dans la pluie qui tombe. " Ouais mais il fait beau.  
" T'es un parolier, t'es quoi ? A part un autre dépressif qui se croyait trop fort pour la carrière normale d'écrivain et rebelle, 'emo' comme vous dites, alors tu t'es fait engager ? Et maintenant tu balances des avions en papier du haut des ponts les mercredis. "  
Vingt-trois heures.  
T'as signé un contrat avec le monde en acceptant de régler l'Apocalypse de ton frangin. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi, et de commencer à marcher, parce que mon pote à la fin, tu devras payer.  
" On devra tous payer. "

Tu ris, te renverses un peu, chantonnes :  
_" Be on your way  
Adios amigo there's a price to pay …" _

~O~

La chambre vide où Castiel griffonne ne lui suffit plus. Les murs sont couverts, recouverts et redécouverts par les paroles si serrées et si frénétiquement arrachées de la voix mélodieuse de l'Archange. Les murs se referment sur lui, il relit autour de lui les mots qui brillent. Il relit autour de lui une histoire, des mots en anglais dans un langage qu'il lui est totalement hermétique et qu'il peut pourtant lire. Il ne connaît plus que la voix contre son crâne.  
Il monte sur les meubles et la table, s'attaque au plafond.  
Pour le chant d'un Archange qui fait vibrer tout son être intensément. Faute de répondre à l'appel qui lui ordonnerait presque de rejoindre les troupes angéliques – mais où, comment, quand – il se contente de transcrire, la rage et la joie au ventre, la chanson d'un mort trop humain.  
_Humanity…  
_

~O~

" La fin est proche ! "  
Tu marches dans les rues, maintenant. Le bar a fermé ses portes, mais tu ne te sens pas d'humeur à remonter. Chuck t'a ruiné le moral et l'envie de pioncer. Bien sûr, tu pourrais demander à Castiel de partir ou de t'assommer. Histoire d'avoir un bon sommeil de plomb.  
Histoire de pas te réveiller.  
Tu marches dans les rues, tard. Il y a toujours ces fous, au coin des rues, en pleine nuit. Ces fous qui veulent faire avaler l'urgence de la situation divine – archangélique, tu dirais. Dieu, il a foutu le camp et s'en fout de l'état du camp – à une foule de personnes incrédules.  
Tu aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, d'ailleurs ces pseudos dingues sont en fait si éclairés. Peut-être parce que le Paradis n'est sensé n'ouvrir ses portes qu'aux êtres vertueux, pauvres, le chas d'une aiguille blablabla.

La fin est proche, ouais. Pour l'Humanité en laquelle tu doutes un peu. Elle ferait pleurer les anges, avec ce visage. Les rues qui coulent de stupre et de douleur, l'alcool qui dégouline avec la luxure et la paresse tout le long des façades de maison. Le monde vomit continuellement ce que ton espèce a de pire et tu veux la sauver.  
Mais tout ça, en fait, tu le vois pas.  
Ou tu le crois pas.

Tu ris, en regardant le ciment et le béton dans la lumière de la lune. Tout parait paisible, par ici. Tu t'appuies contre un mur collant de défauts humains – dos à lui, tu y adhères et l'acceptes, refuses de le voir – et tu regardes en l'air. Quelques passages de la Bible te reviennent par bribes débridées dans ton état d'ébriété.  
Tu verras, Dean, tu verras.  
Cours et caches-toi.  
Mais tu restes là.

_Run and hide there's fire in the sky…_

~O~

"Humanity, Humanity…."  
Castiel tourne en rond dans ces paroles, assis sur le lit. Les mots deviennent lentement illisibles et irrésistibles. L'attrait de ce que l'on ne connaît pas, même les anges apprennent à ressentir ça. Humanity, Humanity. Pourquoi un archange serait-il obsédé par l'Humanité ? Pourquoi chanterait-il cela ?

" Cass ? J'suis rent-bordel de merde. "  
Les mots sont justes. T'en crois pas tes yeux.  
Un ange en trench coat noir. Et sur les murs, noirs de suie, noir de nuit –d'un noir fade comparé à la voûte céleste – sur le sol, sur l'instant et sur les meubles, de partout, un gigantesque mot couleur chambre – comment définir autrement la couleur ? – se détache.  
Humanity.

" … On va avoir du mal à expliquer tout ça. "

~O~

Ca vous prend exactement trois heures pour tout nettoyer. Pour rendre à la chambre ses couleurs fadasses, pour réveiller Castiel de sa transe – Humanity, l'Humanité vaut-elle une chambre noire pour se développer ? Même pas sûr qu'il comprenne la blague – et pour t'offrir un effondrement bien mérité.  
Vous avez laissé le plafond noirci, encore un peu. Parce que les mots ressemblent à des étoiles.  
Vous avez laissé le trench-coat de Cass noir. Parce que lui aussi est une étoile.  
Assis côte à côte, tu regardes dans ses yeux, ses yeux bleus qui reflètent une explosion constante. Mais aussi de la douleur, de la confusion et un peu de vie. Trop de vie.  
Une gigantesque supernova bleue prête à exploser pour vous engloutir tout deux.  
_  
__In your eyes I'm staring at the end of time  
Nothing can change us  
No one can save us from ourselves…  
_Et vous savez que chacun sera la perte de l'autre.

~O~

Dehors le soleil pointe. Castiel a nettoyé son manteau et te surveille qui range tes affaires. L'Humanité peut bien continuer d'exister. Toi aussi tu vas continuer. A la fin de la journée, encore une fois, tu sais que tu ne seras plus qu'une goutte de pluie, un nombre et même pas un nom. Ou peut-être l'inverse à l'autre bout de l'Univers – pour peu qu'il ne se foute pas de toi -. Vous sortez du motel, très élégamment. Mangez en vitesse, rejoignez Bébé, presque une routine, maintenant pour vous deux seuls. Ton téléphone chargé au fond de ta poche – s'en fout du cancer en plein Apocalypse. Non, en fait, tu t'en branles tout court-. Et tu le tâtes, incertain de si tu dois le sortir ou non.  
Dans un léger soupir, tu cèdes.  
Sauf que Sam ne répond pas.  
Alors ce sont les insultes réfrénées, la grimace crispée et le téléphone au fond de la poche à nouveau alors que tu te décides d'aller rouler un peu. Tu reviendras, de toute manière.

~O~

_"_Castiel ?  
- Oui, Dean ? "  
Tu souris, attrapant ta veste pour l'enfiler.  
"J'ai décidé d'croire encore plus en l'Humanité. "  
Quitte à la quitter.

_Humanity  
Goodbye  
Goodbye..._


	10. Make It Real

Bonjour et bienvenue sur SOTR.

Quoi, vous attendiez un jeu de mots pourri ? Eh bah non. Je dédie ce chapitre à une certaine personne nommée ... Euh... Elle ? L ? Aile ? Enfin bref, elle se reconnaîtra.  
Et elle apprendra que j'avais la flemme de lui finir son OS pour l'instant aussi._ Je suis une méchante._

...

NE PAS CROIRE LES ITALIQUES.

Bonne lecture, merci de laisser une review (s'il vous plait, je vois le compteur monter et j'ai aucun retour, ça me frustre pire que d'avoir une vidéo youtube qui coupe en plein milieu. ) si ça ne vous embête pas trop !

(Plus de notes d'auteur en fin de page.)

* * *

_You can always trust your inner feelings  
'Cause they always tell the truth..._

On a souvent tendance à sous-estimer l'importance des sensations. Oh, pas ce que l'on ressent par exemple devant une part de tarte, non, mais bel et bien ce que l'on ressent au fond de nous. Le petit frisson qui débute dans le creux de la gorge – presque contre la nuque-, remonte avant de s'épanouir en suivant la jugulaire et la courbe des épaules pour mourir sur les omoplates et retomber en coulées froides le long de la colonne vertébrale par exemple. Les picots qui vous font vous retourner, parce que vous avez l'impression que quelqu'un vous fixe. Le visage tourné vers vous de la personne assise à côté dans la voiture, à la limite de votre champ de vision. Vous croyez voir ses yeux, qu'elle vous fixe. Mais lorsque vous vous tournez, modifiez à peine votre position vous remarquez qu'elle n'a jamais détaché son regard de la route.  
On a souvent, bien trop souvent, tendance à sous-estimer ces réactions naturelles et à ne pas leur donner de sens. Ce qui est une belle connerie.

Aussi, quand Castiel – profil impassible qui se dessine au coin de ton œil droit, il doit te fixer, c'est la seule solution possible – ouvre la bouche et que ton corps se raidit sur le siège, tu sais parfaitement que c'est pas bon signe. L'impression subite d'être un homme à vif, l'air qui effleure ta peau est plus frais, non ? Tes vêtements pèsent leur poids de crasse et d'usure sur tes épaules, la ceinture de sécurité te scie les hanches et ton souffle s'est réduit à un filet d'air.  
Ton corps sait, à contrecoeur, ce qu'il va se dire. Tous des devins par notre enveloppe charnelle, au final ?

« Dean… Tu devrais l'appeler. »  
Et allez, tu t'y attendais.  
« Déjà, on va chercher de l'essence dans cette ville paumée.  
- Tu devrais vraiment. »  
Soupir.

« Non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre le bordel avec ce groupe, et… »  
Et quoi, Dean ?  
Et quoi, hein ?  
A la radio, volume minimum, les infos défilent à une lenteur exaspérante. Rien de mieux à écouter, on ne peut pas vivre coupé du monde juste parce qu'il parait qu'on est responsable d'une grosse partie de ce qui nous tombe sur la tête.  
Non, pas le ciel.

« Et regarder si l'Apocalypse s'est calmée toute seule, tant que j'y suis. Tu sais, on peut tous croire à des trucs qui arriveront jamais. »

~O~

Deux bornes plus tard, station-essence. Pompe, l'alcool noir coule à flots au creux du ventre de la femme affamée dans une odeur gasolée exquise. Le parfum dans l'air de la gomme des pneus chauffés sur l'asphalte autour de toi, associé à la senteur du carburant te racontent une histoire. Elles te parlent des milliers de kilomètres parcourus, des centaines de villes visitées. Des petits détails sur la route empruntée plus tôt. Elles te disent que le chemin est encore long avant que se tourne la dernière page de cette épopée.  
Et t'espères de tout cœur qu'elle n'est pas écrite. D'une main tu tiens le biberon-pistolet de pompe pour remplir l'Impala et de l'autre tu joues avec le clapet de ton téléphone portable – ton _cellulaire_, comme le roman. Mauvais souvenirs. Sûr qu'un jour vous aurez à vous dépatouiller avec quelque chose du genre. Bref – en hésitant.  
Comme dans les séries de midinettes de treize ans. J'appelle, j'appelle pas ? Calme toi, Dean, à la fin ! C'est juste ton frère.  
Et tu croises le regard de Castiel, assis à la place passager. La vie n'est plus qu'un pari risqué, après tout.

_If you take life as a crazy gamble  
Throw your dice take your chance_…

Le téléphone vibre entre tes doigts, soudainement. Si soudainement que tu manques de le lâcher. Tu prends déjà le risque de l'ouvrir, le coller à ton oreille en rangeant la pompe, tout le tralala devenu automatisme avec le temps. Les tribulations de Dean Winchester à la pompe à essence, même si on lui a déjà dit des milliers de fois que ça pouvait tout faire exploser il en a rien à foutre.  
Tu t'éloignes quand même, histoire de limiter les risques.

« Allô ?  
- Dean ? »  
Ecoute ton corps. Instantanément une onde électrique passe dans tes oreilles, ta joue et le bout de tes doigts. Tu as froid, tes orteils se recroquevillent légèrement au fond de tes chaussures. Malgré le sévère mal de crâne que ta nuit blanche t'a filé, tu as l'impression de percevoir soudainement tout ce qu'il se passe à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
De percevoir le souffle de ton frangin, de l'imaginer allongé tranquillement, _sans un remord_ sur un canapé ou ailleurs…  
Ecoute ton corps, Dean.  
Il te dit de lui être attentif.

~O~

« Sam.  
- Ca va ? »  
_Aussi bien que si t'annonçais à un chef de famille que son gosse se shoote et nique tout ce qui bouge y compris le clebs et la pute du coin…  
Oh attends, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.  
_« On fait avec. Et toi ?  
- On va bien. »  
Derrière le nous, il y a un « Lui et moi » que tu n'es pas sûr d'apprécier.  
« Super. A plus !  
- Non, attends ! »  
Tu tranches, le bout de tes doigts gelés décollent déjà le petit appareil de ton oreille.  
« Sam, j'te rappelle quand je suis de retour en ville, pas sur le point de faire péter une station service. »  
Tu lui coupes au nez. On paye, on se casse.  
Castiel n'a pas bougé.

~O~

« Que faisons-nous ?  
- On va aller surveiller nos potes metalleux, écoute. »  
Assis à coté de toi, Castiel a la tête penchée. Peut-être pense-t-il, peut-être hallucines-tu, peut-être veut-il te faire halluciner sur tes pensées. Toujours est-il que tu ne veux que la réalité.  
Vous retournez d'où vous venez. Contre ton artère fémorale – tu le sens, rappelles-toi combien ton corps sait vraiment ce que tu ignores – pulse ton portable. La promesse de parler avec Sam fait bouillonner ton sang. Littéralement, tu veux dire. Tu sens des petites cloques se former dans le liquide lourd qui coule le long de tes veines.  
Des bulles qui courent pendant que tu roules jusqu'à la salle de concert où l'on vous attend… Non, en fait on vous attend pas. Et donc ?  
C'est toujours apprécié, les surprises.

Tu gares bébé. Castiel ne bouge toujours pas. Tu sors de la voiture. Il ne bouge pas. Alors tu tapes contre la vitre –doucement, quand même – et tu l'appelles un peu plus fort.  
Tout ça pour te retrouver gratifié d'un regard bleu acier perçant qui s'ancre dans le tien et d'une tête qui se secoue légèrement.  
« Appelle Sam. Je vais voir là-bas. »  
Tout ça pour que tes yeux s'agrandissent quand une seconde plus tard le siège est vide.

~ O~

_Did you ever have a secret yearning  
Don't you know it could come true…_

L'Ange du Jeudi – ça tombe bien, on est jeudi – croise ses doigts un tiers de seconde avant de pousser la porte d'acier grise et taguée de l'entrée des artistes: la principale est fermée à cette heure là. Son trench-coat flotte presque dans l'air irréel du couloir. Linoléum miel et cire d'oreille, couleur au demeurant fort peu agréable, murs grisés et portes de bois identiques alignées. La poussière flotte dans un rayon de soleil, et au loin à l'autre bout du couloir des notes résonnent.  
Le couloir est sombre.  
Ombre et lumière.  
Castiel n'a pas peur du noir comme tout être normalement sensé. Non. Il a appris, bien plus jeune, que l'obscurité permettait de mettre en valeur les choses qu'on souhaitait cacher. Il avance, les pans de son manteau reflétant presque les rayons lumineux autour. Il avance sans rien voir.  
Parce que la lumière l'aveugle.  
Il se souvient du paradis… C'est presque récurrent, ces derniers temps. Peut-être l'air ?

Le long du couloir, à mesure que ses pas sur le lino rythment un cœur qui bat –le monde est un immense corps trop bien réglé qui se trahit et nous dit la vérité- il voit scintiller des ailes. Sept paires d'ailes de couleurs flamboyantes, six autres dans les mêmes tons mais plus pâles. Il peut même les compter et les nommer.  
Ce sont ses frères.  
Ce sont ses poursuivants maintenant.

Ce sont ses frères. Des plumes d'or semblent voltiger autour de Cas' – _Gabriel_, songe-t-il – et dériver lentement vers l'acier métallique d'un ange au nom oublié. Peut-être Lui.  
Ou peut-être pas.

L'air est chargé de l'ozone caractéristique des anges, le monde tangue. Castiel avance, écrase des plumes sous ses pieds. Des plumes grises, des plumes dorées. Des jaunes, un vrai jaune soleil comme l'astre en été et puis un autre jaune un peu plus pâle tel le ciel qui commence à faner des rouges éclatants fleurissent sous ses semelles, larmes de coquelicots qui meurent en un jour et se transforment en boulettes duveteuses sang séché. Couleur regret passé.  
Le bleu azur et le bleu roi étiolé de nuages, le vert d'eau et le vert étincelant. Le vert yeux de Dean, teinte unique.  
Et le blanc pur, intransigeant.  
Le blanc du Régent.

Toutes les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel explosent sous lui comme des milliers de vitraux d'église brisés en tessons multicolores. Combien étaient-ils, alors que lui n'était qu'un enfant, là-haut dans le paradis ? Combien étaient-ils à vouloir arpenter le sol de la terre où la dernière bataille aurait lieu ?  
Combien sont morts, aujourd'hui, combien ont laissé leurs plumes glisser sous les pieds de Castiel ?

« Pardon. »  
Combien sont morts alors qu'il se décide juste à vivre ?  
Combien sont morts pour qu'il se décide à vivre.

_Now's the time to set wheels turning  
To open up your life for you …_

~O~

Ombre et lumière,  
Un parolier écrit.  
Lumière et ombre.  
La porte s'ouvre et lui…  
Lui il sourit.

~O~

« Castiel ! C'est ça ? »  
Oui, c'est ça. Cas' hoche la tête pendant que la plus petite fille du groupe – yeux argentés, yeux lundi. Selen, il semble. Selemble, insane. Pas de sens. Elle a une guitare à la main, des partitions devant elle. Les autres –un à la batterie, un à la basse, un au chant, classiquement classique – offrent un simple hochement de tête.  
« De retour parmi nous ? »  
Vagues explications. Il veut les observer dans leur milieu – qu'est-ce que Cassy ment bien, tout de même – et son collègue arrivera plus tard. Les jeunes semblent s'en accommoder et il reste debout dans un coin de la scène.  
Il pourrait figurer un arbre, tiens.  
Si leur chanson parle d'un arbre.

~O~

« Dean, écoutes-moi… »  
De ton côté, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que tu es pendu au téléphone avec ton frangin, à retenir les engueulades et les possibles insultes que tu pourrais lui envoyer à la figure. Terminées, tes bonnes résolutions de croire en l'Humanité ? C'était quoi, le coup d'une soirée ?  
« Sam. Pour la dixième fois, c'est pas que tu te fasses un connard qui te chie des nuages et porte une robe dans ses moments de loisirs…  
- C'est une toge, crétin, assène la voix étouffée de Gabriel en arrière-plan.  
- Ta gueule toi. »

Tu commences à voir rouge.  
« Sam, t'as dix heures. Pas une de plus. Fais un choix. Lui ou moi. »  
_As you know there's always good and evil  
Make your choice don't be blind…_

Mais tu sais tout ça. Tu sais le bien et le mal. Sauf que t'es aveuglé par ta rage.  
Et alors ?  
_There's a whole new world to find…_

_~O~_

Ombre et lumière. Lumière des yeux de Castiel sur la scène noircie, sur le rideau non loin, sur le bruit d'un stylo bille bleu qui court le long d'une feuille de papier, comme les larmes coulent comme l'encre continue de s'étaler.  
Un pas ou deux. Ombre et lumière.  
Lumière.  
Obscurité.

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais. »  
Et dans l'obscurité les traits de l'homme lui semblent douloureux. Il voudrait que ce soit vrai.  
Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais.  
Quelqu'un mort dont la renaissance devrait être vraie.

« Je vous ai déjà vu. »  
Vous me rappelez un frère que j'ai perdu.

_Make it real not fantasy…_

* * *

_La petite note d'Auteur en italique à la fin c'est pour vous avertir qu'on a dépassé la moitié -environ- de la fanfic, et que je suis heureuse quand même de voir qu'on est à 3 vues des 1000 à 20h20 le 1er Octobre.  
Allez, à la revoyure.  
(et là vous pouvez croire les italiques.)  
_


End file.
